YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Get ready for an SM Crossover fanfic as all of the characters seek for the phoenix princess
1. 1

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter One-The Legend is Real  
  
Setsuna looked into a pool of water that Hotaru made. She was seeing something in it.  
She then turned to Hotaru.  
"Is this real, Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yes," Hotaru replied with a smile, "Our greatest ally to the queen is finally about to awaken from her slumber."  
"That's impossible!! The legend can't be true!!!!"  
Hotaru looked up at Setsuna with a serious look.  
"The Sailor Princess of the Phoenix is awakening," Hotaru said, "She has been summoned because a new evil approaches and it is nothing that the senshi faced before. She shall awaken....and the peace that we all been waiting for shall begin."  
  
****   
  
The room was dark. It was then lighten by torches as three servants bowed down to their leader.  
"We have located the one who holds the Phoenix," one of the servants said.  
"We have also located the Phoenix Crystal," the other servant replied.  
Their leader looked at them.  
"Excellent," the leader said, "with the Phoenix and the Ruby Phoenix Crystal in my power, I shall use them to summon the Legendary Phoenix Princess and make her heart dark to set vengence opon this Earth. Make no haste in getting that bird and the crystal. You must get vast amounts of human enery to envoke those items to appear. The sooner I have those items, the sooner we will praise the dark legion of the Black Phoenix."  
"Yes," the servants replied.   
  
****  
  
"Mommy," Princess Lady Serenity cried as she sat on her bed, "tell me the tale of the phoenix princess again!"  
Ever since Chibi Usa returned back home, she always wanted to hear the story of the phoenix princess. Perhaps there was a reason to hear about this tale.  
"All right," her mother said as she looked at her daughter, "I'll tell you the tale once more. But why not the tale of the Legend of Sailor Moon?"  
"I've already know that tale," Princess Lady Serentiy replied, "but I don't know about this tale. Please tell me it again, mommy."  
"All right."  
She pulled the book and sat next to her daughter and began to read the legend once more.  
"During the time of the Silver Kingdom," her mother read from the book, "there was a Dynesty of the Phoenix and the Dragon, ruled by King Celestics and Queen Tyanna. They had two lovely daughters. One of them was called the Dragon Princess. She possessed the Sapphire Dragon Crystal and it was stronger than the Silver Crystal, the ginezou. Some say that when the silver crystal was created...the large pieces remained, thus forming the Sapphire Dragon Crystal. This princess has negative powers and could easily destroy our kingdom...but she did not. She knew how to use her powers wisely and even could summon the Dragon when there was trouble that she couldn't handle.'   
"It could not be the same for the second daughter, the Phoenix Princess. She was blessed with the power ablities just like the Dragon Princess...but she could never release them. She held the Ruby Phoenix Crystal, which is stronger than the Golden Crystal. She had no friends and everyone else thought she was too young to understand to use her powers. The only true friend she could ever had was..."  
"The phoenix?" Princess Lady Serenity asked.  
"Exacty!" her mother cried, "So she helped her phoenix to find a new master, a new master who will deeply take care of this bird. And one day, when there is a great darkness that covers the earth, the phoenix princess shall seek for the new master and will summon for the phoenix once more to defeat the darkness...."  
"So how did the princess summon the phoenix? Who was the new master?"  
"I don't know. The book ends there. Strange, is it not?"  
"What does it mean?"  
Her mother looked blankly at the book.  
"I don't know," her mother replied.   
  
***  
  
The nephew of Chairman Kaga was wondering around his uncle's study. He then noticed some notes on the desk. Curiously, the nephew went to the desk and began to read them.  
These notes were different than what his uncle always had. In fact, they were notes from a...a...storybook?!!  
The nephew picked up the book and began to read. It was the story that dealt with one of Kaga's most prized creatures in his collection....  
The phoenix.  
He knew his uncle owed that mystical bird and there are many legends based on this fire bird thoughout the world.   
But not this legend he was reading about.  
This legend was about a young girl who held a powerful crystal and had used that crystal to become a pretty suited soldier, YingGirl-Senshi for Hire.  
The crystal the girl had was in a locket around her neck...  
The name of the crystal was....  
The Ruby Phoenix Crystal.  
Wait on a sec?!!! Did his uncle left Takashi Castle not only to continue in his acting career but also to seek out for this...girl?!!! But his condition...  
Why did his uncle wanted to meet this girl? What did this girl have to do with the phoenix in the first place?!!  
Could the greatest legend of the Phoenix...be actually real?  
He had to make a phone call. 


	2. 2

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 2-Goodbye Peace, Hello New Enemies  
  
Vanessa was reading her books as she was walking down the hallway. Katrice was on her left shoulder, looking at the book she was reading....  
A manga.  
"Van-chan," Katrice whispered, "do you think by reading comics you'll one day become a manga artist?"  
"I hope so," Vanessa replied as she walked by the hallway, "since I got no more enemies to fight; I can finally live a life as a normal teenager...maybe I'll actually find a boyfriend to call my own!!"  
"I liked our old life better."  
"Now Katrice, don't start. Maybe we all need a rest after defeating enemies such as Lord Falsio, Lord Dimitri, Xia, Akiral, Count Dracula, and the Clow Hatter."  
"But we had so many adventures! Come on Vanessa! Transform into YingGirl one more time and let's go after some bad guys!"  
Vanessa sighed. Somehow, she'll never get used to pleasing her guardian.   
Then one of Vanessa's "new friends" appeared and came up to her.  
"Vanessa!!" Jenny cried out as she stood in front of Vanessa.  
Vanessa looked at Jenny.  
"Yes?" Vanessa asked.  
"We got to hurry!" Jenny replied as she pulled on Vanessa's arm.  
"For what?"  
"Kaga Takashi is making his appearance at the auditorium at noon!!!"  
Vanessa and Katrice looked at Jenny oddly.  
"Kaga-who?" Katrice asked. Before she can say another word, Vanessa covered her mouth.  
"Don't tell me you don't know the 'Kaga Takashi'?!!" Jenny cried out as she looked back at Vanessa, "The wealthy eccentric gourmand who runs Gourment Academy and has his 'Iron Chefs'; the invincible men of culinary skills!!"  
"That name..." Vanessa muttered, "it does not ring a bell."  
"Ugh!!! You're hopeless Van-chan!! Now come on! We've gotta get a move on!!"  
She dragged her friend towards the auditorium.   
  
****  
  
The priestess stood quietly as she studied the temple's flame. Her readings were getting very strange.  
She had seen a firebird that had a master.  
She saw a great darkness that covered the earth. It placed everyone in the princess' court to an eternal slummber.  
And she saw a young girl bearing a powerful crystal. She flew up into the heavens, with the help of the firebird to save everyone.  
But...  
What did it all mean?  
Could this be the future?  
The priestess looked at the flame seriously. Something was about to become a reality.  
  
***  
  
The servants appeared in front of the school. They looked around as if they were searching for something...or someone.  
"I can't believe the Keeper of the Phoenix is here," one of the servants said as she crossed her arms, "I hope Lady Xineoh is right about this."  
"She always is," the other replied as she looked towards her creation, "Well, what are you waiting for Gammakuu? Get that old fart and the crystal too!!"  
"As you please my lady," Gammakuu cried as she bowed down.  
She headed towards the school and the servants watched her.  
Soon, what they came for shall be rightfully theirs.  
  
***  
  
Both Vanessa and Jenny were in the auditorium...  
Along with a hundred other girls.  
Katrice looked around.  
"Man," Katrice said as she looked around, "this Kaga guy has to the some pop star."  
"What I heard is Kaga Takashi is better known as Chairman Kaga," Vanessa replied.  
"Hmmm...I think I heard about Kaga before...but from what?"  
"You think he could be a new enemy?"  
"Dunno."  
Jenny turned around and looked at Vanessa.  
"Why are you talking to yourself?" Jenny asked.  
"Oh nothing," Vanessa said.  
Jenny just looked at her.  
Then the lights turned off. Someone appeared on the stage....  
But it wasn't who all were waiting for.  
"I'm terrible sorry to interrupt your fanfare ladies," Gammakuu said as she looked around, "but your energy is greatly needed to invoke the Phoenix Summoner."  
Everyone started screaming. No wonder....  
Gammakuu was a monster!!!  
"All right!!" Katrice cried out, "It's YingGirl fighting time!!"  
"Katrice!!!!" Vanessa yelled at her guardian.  
"SLEEP!!!" Gammakuu shouted as she unleashed a spell at everyone.  
Soon enough, the crowd was put to sleep...  
Only Katrice and Vanessa were the only one that were up.  
Gammakuu glared at the girl.  
"Hey!" Gammakuu cried out, "My sleep spell works perfectly on mortals like you!! The only way you could have not been affected by my spell is..."  
"We're busted," Vanessa muttered.  
"You must have the ruby phoenix crystal!!! Gimmie that crystal!!!"  
Gammakuu began to charge towards the two.  
"You know the cue Van!" Katrice yelled as she looked at Vanessa.  
Vanessa grabbed her locket and began her words...  
"PHOENIX CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Vanessa shouted, "MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Gammakuu went blind as the light of the ruby phoenix crystal emerged from the locket. When it died out...there was someone else standing in front of her.  
She wore a fuku with a long short sleeved jacket. She had hairpins in her hair, wearing long white boots, had fighting gloves on, had a yellow choker on her neck, and a mask on her eyes.  
In the center of her forehead was a Yin/Yang symbol on the sun. Her locket was around her neck.  
This new stranger looked at Gammakuu.  
"These girls wanted a chance to meet someone actually famous," the stranger said, "some may even hoped just seeing this person their wishes can be fullfilled....but you came along and ruined it for them!!! I will not forgive you for your selfish act!!! For Love and Justice! I am the pretty suited senshi; YingGirl-Senshi For Hire! And I will punish you!"  
"Grrr..." Gammakuu growled as she glared at YingGirl, "No matter what you do! I'll steal that locket away from you so we can awaken the Phoenix Princess!"  
"The Phoenix Princess?" Katrice asked, "You mean the 'Phoenix Princess'?!!"  
"Yes. We want to awaken her and turn her heart to darkness!!"  
"But by doing that, the Black Phoenix Era..."  
"Will begin," Gammakuu smiled, "and it'll start by getting rid of you two!!!"  
Gammakkuu unleashed one of her attacks. YingGirl quickly dodged it, only to realized another attack was heading towards the audiance!!!  
"No!!!" YingGirl cried as she dashed in front of that attack.  
"Oh no!!!' Katrice yelled, "LOOK OUT!!!"  
Too late. The audiance was saved from harm...  
YingGirl collasped onto the ground. She had taken the entire attack.  
Katrice, the green cabitlike guardian hopped to the fallen body of YingGirl. She stood in front of it, trying to protect from Gammakuu.  
"That was easy," Gammakuu smirked as she walked towards the two, "and now, the crystal will be..."  
Before she could say another word, a dog lunged onto Gammakuu. This dog seemed different and yet similliar than other dogs.  
And old style mastiff?!! Those are even impossible to get or to even owe one! Gammakuu winced in pain as the mastiff drove its' jowles into her arm. The dog shattered her arm with one bite.  
The owner appeared at the doorway of the auditorium.   
"Caesar!" the owner cried, "She had enough."  
The mastiff stopped and then trotted happily to his master, waving his tail. He then sat still right next to his master.  
The owner unleashed a spell at Gammakuu...and she was no more.  
Katrice saw everything. She felt a prensence that was similiar than the ruby phoenix crystal.  
"The phoenix saved us?!!" Katrice asked as she looked around confused, "But I don't see the phoenix and Van-chan had been knocked out cold. So how could the phoenix save us?"  
The mastiff and his owner had walked and appeared in front of Katrice. Katrice kept her guard as the mastiff gave her a look.  
The owner lowered himself to get a closer look at the fallen YingGirl.  
"So this is the girl that holds the ruby phoenix crystal?" the owner asked, "She looks so much like the phoenix princess. I wonder if she is..."  
"Hey!!!" Katrice yelled as she looked at him, "Leave my master alone!! I may be small, but I can take both of you down any day of the week!!!"  
The owner chuckled slightly.  
"I'm impressed by your bravery," the owner said as looked towards Katrice, "but I have no intentions of hurting your master. Please, I invite you and your master to stay at my residence. There you will sheltered, restored, fed..."  
"Food?!" Katrice replied as her long ears began to twitch, "Why didn't you say so?!!"  
Katrice jumped onto the owner of the mastiff's shoulders. Maybe Yingy getting hurt wasn't such a bad thing after all. 


	3. 3

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 3-The Trap is Set  
  
The two servants waited outsite.  
"Gammakuu should had been finished by now," one of the servants said.  
"She should be!" the other servant replied, "I sense someone got in Gammakuu's way."  
"Quick! Let us return to Lady Xineoh! Perhaps she knows what happened to Gammakuu!"  
"Right!"  
The two servants then teleported away from the college. Somehow, the tables had turned...  
But it was not in their favor.  
  
****  
  
The nephew looked at his uncle.  
"Uncle!" the nephew cried, "I'm glad you had safely returned to Takashi Castle, your estate...but who is that girl you brought with you?!!!"  
"She is..." his uncle replied, "the one I've been looking for all this time."  
"Uncle!! Please stop talking in nonsense! That girl can't be the one from the Legend of the Phoenix Princess! In fact the story is even..."  
"Silence!!!"  
His nephew stayed quiet. He had never heard his uncle talk that way to him.  
His uncle looked at him.  
"I'm terrible sorry for yelling at you," his uncle said, "but you must trust me this time. Please give it some time; everything will be settled in a while."   
"Yes uncle," his nephew muttered, "I understand."  
"Good. It's best that I go check on our guest than you do."  
His uncle left and headed towards the room which held the pretty strange girl.  
  
****  
  
Their leader glared at her servants.  
"You failed in getting those items," Lady Xineoh said as she looked at her servants, "and lost a very important ally as well."  
"But we have those humans that Gammakauu placed the sleep as sources of human energy," one of her servants replied.  
"Yes... Soon everyone on this planet will be placed into a deep sleep and only the phoenix shall awaken them. Such a pity that Chairman Kaga has the bird and knows nothing of its' power. Only the one that ruby phoenix crystal can truely control that bird....which is why WE NEED IT!!!"  
"Yes, your highness."  
Lady Xineoh then created fives spheres; each sphere had a different symbol on it. Her servants looked at her.  
"Are those..." the other servant asked.  
"Yes," Lady Xineoh replied, "with these orbs, you may control the inner senshi as puppets. It'll be easy for us if they to do our bidding. This time, you will not fail in getting me those items. Now go!!!"  
The two servants bowed as they taken the orbs.  
"Yes your highness," the servants replied as they disappeared along with the orbs.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa woke up. She noticed she had destransformed and she also noticed her surroundings were different as well. She sat up on a bed as she looked around.  
Was she dreaming? The room was bigger than her classroom!! It was draped in silk curtains and it looked like a perfect resting place for a princess...  
Could she be a...  
No!! She's nothing but some runty orphan lady who everyone hates! She was about to lower her head until the slight sound of some munching was being heard....  
Munching? She looked up again and saw who was munching.  
Katrice was stuffing her face with freshly cut carrot slices. She dipped the slices in some sort of dressing and then gradually ate them.  
She looked up at Vanessa as she waved her tail.  
"Glad you're awake Van-chan!" Katrice cried out, "Maybe you can join me in this feast."  
Vanessa just looked at her guardian.  
"Where are we?" Vanessa asked.  
"Takashi Castle," Katrice replied as she stuffed more carrots in her mouth, "the air smells like were on an island of the coast of Japan."  
"Japan?!! But this room looks more European!"  
"The entire castle is European."  
"So we're in a European castle somewhere in the far east?"  
"Exactly!"  
"That doesn't make any sense at all." Vanessa looked down as she clutched on her locket.  
Katrice hopped to her, carrying a dish of sushi in her mouth. She then placed it right next to Vanessa.  
"You must be hungry," Katrice said as she looked at Vanessa.  
"Now that you mention it," Vanessa replied, "I am kinda straved."   
"Try this!! Kaga-san made his best Iron Chef prepared for you!"  
Vanessa looked at the plate.  
"Katrice..." Vanessa muttered  
"What?" Katrice asked.  
"There are only two pieces."  
"Uh....well..."  
"Well what?"  
"I've got kinda hungry too...so I ate the remaining 38 pieces."  
"YOU WHAT?!!!"  
"What you expect me to do? Wait for you for get up?! And we got no time for food, we've got new enemies to deal with!"  
"Speak for yourself."  
"I've been thinking..." Katrice crossed her arms.   
"Bout what?" Vanessa said.  
"Sakai makes better desert dishes than Kobe-san!" Katrice grinned.  
"KATRICE!!!!! I mean our new enemies!!!"  
"Yeah. I thought about them too...but I bet they aren't even here. In the meantime, let's dig in some pie!"  
Vanessa sighed. She watched her green cabbit like guardian began to stuff her face right in front of her.  
Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad. The good thing about her fall was she was staying at a castle. Maybe she could stay here and protect the princess who owe this castle.  
Yet who did brought them here and why?  
She was about to find out. The door to enter this room was opening.  
  
****  
  
There was a sale going on at Juuban.  
Of course, they had to be there.  
Usagi was taking a great delight at this sale. In fact, she and Minako-chan were shopping their cares away.  
Of course in this sale, there was something for everyone.  
The servants waited at a sale booth, waiting for their next unsuspecting customers.  
"Here they come," one of the servants muttered.  
One of the girls stopped. She looked around the area. The servants didn't want their cover to be blown just yet...   
"I sense something," Rei said as she looked around.  
"A new enemy?" Ami asked as she looked at Rei.   
"I don't know... Their presence is faint."  
The servants began their task.  
"Hey you group of lovely young girls!" one of the servants cried out.  
"Us?!" the girls replied.  
The other servant quickly gave each girl a "special gemstone". Ami had gotten a blue gem with the symbol of Mercury, Makoto had gotten a green gem with the symbol of Jupiter, Rei had gotten a red gem with the symbol of Mars, Minako had gotten a orange gem with the symbol of Venus, and Usagi had gotten a yellow gem with the symbol of the Moon.  
The girls looked at their gemstones. Each were memorized by such beauty from this gem and wonder who could create such beauty.  
"We want to give you these gems because they represent your true beauty," the servant said as she bowed towards them, "we have selected them just for you."  
"For us?" the girls asked.  
"Yes...Please take them. They're yours to keep."  
Rei backed away from the offer. She sensed the prensence again.  
"Dark energy..." Rei muttered.  
The servants smirked. The power of these "special gemstones" released themselves and trapped their owners in an orb.  
"Nani?!!!" Usagi cried, "You called us beautiful and you do this to us?!"  
"We're sorry Sailor Senshi," the servants replied as they bowed to them, "but we need to to do an errand for us. We want you to get rid of Chairman Kaga Takashi."  
"Huh?"  
"Chairman Kaga Takashi of the Gourment Academy is our mortal enemy. He has something our Lady wants and will not give it to her. Henceforth, he must die."  
"And what if we refuse?!!" Minako asked.  
"Then you may be trapped forever in those orbs," one of the servants replied, "you may use your powers, but they'll never work. Please help us or your loves ones will suffer."  
  
****  
  
The door to enter this room was opening.  
Vanessa's mind began to race. An enemy!!! She can't transform into YingGirl now, her body still haven't recovered.  
She stood in a fighting position.  
But...why was Katrice not responding to this intruder?  
The door swung open. Vanessa's fighting spirit fell and shatter itself on the floor.  
There was a gentleman in front of them. His features showed that he was much older than Vanessa. He wore a frilly black collar around his neck, which perfectly suited his sequence suit. He wore a set of black gloves.  
Vanessa looked at the stranger.  
"Who are you?" Vanessa asked.  
"I see you have awaken," he replied with a smile, "please take your time to recover. You're safe here."   
"Where's here?"  
Katrice stopped stuffing her face and joined her master.  
"Van-chan," Katrice said as she waved her tail, "I've forgot to tell you. This is Mr. Kaga Takashi, owner of Gourment Academy, which is a part of Takashi Castle. He helped us defeat that werid monster at the auditorium."  
He looked at the two, then back at Vanessa  
"Strange," Kaga asked, "how can someone like you be the caretaker of the ruby phoenix crystal?   
"Uh well," Vanessa replied, "it's a long story. I didn't know how I got in contact with the crystal itself until it was revealed to me."  
"Then tell it. I'm quite interested in your story."  
Vanessa turned as shade of red on her cheeks. No one was ever interested in her life. Everyone thought it had to be a big joke.  
But what if this guy was...the enemy?  
It didn't seem so. Katrice trusted him....  
And also the food that his chefs created.  
Vanessa sighed slightly and began her tale. 


	4. 4

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 4-The Story  
Read by Vanessa's Point of View  
  
So how did I became this suited sailor soldier that fights for love and justice?  
I thought someone was pulling my leg when I was chosen to be a hero.  
It started after another school day where I was haressed by everyone in the class. Everyone was older than me in that class. They all thought just because I was the youngest in the class...  
You probably know the rest.  
My books were thrown all over the place, someone placed gum in my hair, and the rest of the class threw scrap paper in my face.  
I didn't want to come come early. I didn't want to go run straight home and end up crying in my room.  
That's what everyone wants me to do.  
I was walking down the street and taking the long route home. I then passed by a garage sale. Since I had some money to spend, I decided to see what was there.  
As I walked around the sale I noticed someone dropped something on the floor. I went to pick it up.  
But when I wanted to give it back to the person who had drop it...he or she was not there.  
"That's odd," I said, "who would want to loose something like this?"  
I then studied the object. It was a heart shape locket one a beaded necklace. The image on the locket had a picture of a Yin/Yang symbol in the center of it. What was in this locket?  
Then the locket started glowing. It started to release a blinding light.  
"Nani?!!!" I cried as I sheild my eyes.  
  
****  
  
After the light died down, I open my eyes. The locket appeared right around my neck.  
I looked around. Everything seemed normal except...  
Everyone and everything was standing still...even my watch!!!  
How did time stop? And why?  
I also realized I was not the only one that can move....  
There was a strange rabbit creature with a jewel at the middle of its' head, had blue eyes, long pointed eyes, had also a lion's tail, and was green.  
It looked at straight at me.  
"All right!!" it cried, "I've finally found the chosen one!!"  
"The 'Chosen One'?" I replied.  
"Yep! Yep!! That crystal around your neck is the Ruby Phoenix Crystal! It responded to your shining light and you caused it to release its' power! I wish he was around to see my accomplishments!!"   
I looked at the creature oddly.  
"You're kidding me?" I asked, "You mean I cause this?!!!"  
"Exactly," it replied, "you won't believe what else you can do with this crystal!"  
"Like what?"  
"Repeat the following phrase....'Powers of light surging into my veins. Please grant me the powers I ask for. Help me vanquish this evil that threatens Mankind'!!!!"  
"All right. But if I see nothing happens, you got to help me bring these people back to normal."  
"I believe that you are the one."  
"Whatever. Powers of light surging into my veins...please grant me the powers I ask for. Help me vanquish this evil that threatens Mankind!!!!"  
The locket then released a shimmer of light. It was shinning brightly as it   
touched my regular clothing and transforming it into a legendary soldier's   
fuku. It was short shirt and had a short sleeve jacket on top of it. I was wearing a pair of white boots, gloves, and I had a mask on.  
This was way different that what I normally wear.  
I looked at the creature.  
"Hey!!!" I cried out, "What the heck have you turned me into?!!"  
"You are..." the creature replied, "the legendary soldier of hope and light. You are the one who stands to protect the innocent. You are...YingGirl-Senshi For Hire."   
"YingGirl Senshi For Hire? Am I a heroine?"  
"You are now. I am Katrice, your guardian. That crystal has the power to grant what your heart truely desires."  
  
****  
  
Vanessa lowered her head. She looked down.  
"Everything my heart desires..." Vanessa whispered to herself.  
Kaga and Katrice looked at her.  
"Is something wrong?" Kaga asked. He had a serious look on his face.  
"Yeah Van-chan," Katrice replied, "you look like something just deeply hit you."  
Vanessa looked back up and smiled slightly.  
"Nothing is wrong," Vanessa said, "I'm okay. I just need time to recover from my accident. I'm not fully healed yet."  
"I understand," Kaga replied.  
"You do?" Katrice asked as she looked at Kaga, "I'm clueless over here."  
Vanessa chuckled slightly at her poor guardian's lack at intelligence. She needed a good laugh or two these days.  
Someone else then entered the room.  
"I see you're getting yourself too aquainted with our guest uncle," he said as he looked as Kaga, "even in your condition, you shouldn't be trying to flirt with girls munch younger than you!"  
"Motoki-san," Kaga pounted, "I'm trying to make this girl feel right at home."  
"You're acting strange these days. I hope this wasn't about the latest phoenix legend about the Phoenix Princess."  
"The 'Phoenix Princess'?" Katrice cried.  
Motoki turned around. He freaked out when he laid eyes at Katrice.  
"Uncle!!!" Motoki cried as he pointed at Katrice, "One of your creatures had escaped from your collection and it looks like it's sick!"  
Katrice grinned. She had a dirty evil nasty idea in her head.  
Katrice arched her back and then dashed to jump on top of Motoki.  
That easily freaked out Motoki big time. He was screaming with Katrice on him. She seemed like she was somewhat glomping him.  
"Look at me!!" Katrice chuckled as she messed up Motoki's hair, "He says I'm sick, so I'll act like I am sick!! Maybe I may fool myself in acting like I have rabies!!"  
"UNCLE!!!!!" Motoki screamed.   
Both Kaga and Vanessa sighed.   
"Please, could you..." Kaga said.  
"All right," Vanessa replied.  
This was going to be one of those long days.  
  
****  
  
Lady Xineoh looked at the celling.  
"I must awaken the Phoenix Princess," Lady Xineoh muttered, "if he awakens her, it will be rough to make her to to the dark side. Why did the princess wanted to fall in love in the first place?!!"  
Lady Xineoh then recalled a memory.  
  
****  
  
The young legendary princess was looking out of her window. She was studying a planet down below it.  
"That's Earth," the princess said as she looked down, "it must be a lovely place."  
"I heard the people over there are in endless battles with each other," Lady Xineoh replied.   
"You're wrong. Even if there is people out there, there are some individuals that want to make it a better place. That's why Princess Selenity went there."  
"The princess of the Silver Kingdom visited Earth?!!"  
The princess turned to her mentor.  
"I heard she has a lover there," the princess smiled, "it must be nice to have someone to love from that planet."  
"Don't talk nonsense," Lady Xineoh said, "you can't find anyone there to love you. You're a princess!!!"  
The princess looked at her again. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Don't say such lies," the princess cried as she was shaking, "Don't say such lies in front of my face!!!!!"  
The princess stormed out of the room. Lady Xineoh stared at her strangely.  
  
****   
  
"If the princess followed my instructions," Lady Xineoh said to herself, "she would not be so rebelious and get herself killed. But that will be forgotten. She will soon awaken once again."   
She chuckled. Her world of pefection was going to become a reality.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa finally managed to calm Motoki from Katrice. It was not the first time that her guardian tried to do something like that.  
Vanessa then looked at Motoki.  
"A Phoenix Princess?" Vanessa asked, "What's that all about?"  
"There is an old legend about a young princess who had the legendary phoenix for a pet," Kaga replied, "she also held the Ruby Phoenix Cystal; one of the most powerful ginzuishou ever known. So when the princess found out about her fate, she did one thing that other princesses' never did; kill herself. Before she was about to end her fate, she released her pet. She begged that her pet find a replacement owner till the day she will return to her faithful pet as a reincarnation."  
"Why did this princess killed herself?" Katrice asked as she waved her tail, "She seemed to have everything that anyone can dream of."  
"I'm not certain why she killed herself. The legend says nothing about her reasons for her sudicide. I do wish I could see this legendary princess one of these days."  
"What makes you so sure that you will get a chance to see her?"  
Kaga smiled back at Katrice.  
"Please," Kaga said as he gestured, "follow me."  
  
****  
  
Michiru and Haruka were walking down the streets of their hometown. There was a deselent silence that roamed the streets.  
It was not normal.  
"Haruka-san," Michiru said, "doesn't this stillness seem quite odd?"  
"I find it a bit odd," Hakura replied, "perhaps we should tell Odango about this."  
"We should. This may be a new enemy. I thought it is over for us...but not for her."  
"Her?"  
"The Phoenix Princess."  
"The Phoenix Princess?!! But I thought she was a legend!!"  
"She's real. And she needs our help."  
"I see. Then let's find the others."  
"Right."  
Both Hakura and Michiru continue their walk in search for the others...only to witness that something that neither will expect was about to happen.   
  
****  
  
Motoki, Vanessa, and Katrice were introduce to a cavern that was deep below the castle. It was like a rock version of an aquarium. Were they in the caves below the castle?  
This place was hidden secretly behind a private zoo. The animimals were something that Katrice and Vanessa would expect from someone who is awfully rich. Too bad Vanessa couldn't get some time to visit these animals.   
Someone wanted the Ruby Phoenix Crystal and was causing a lot of chaos to get it.  
Yet the creature in this place was somewhat different than what both Katrice and Vanessa know of.   
Then Vanessa's locket started to react. She looked at her locket.  
"What the?" Vanessa cried as she noticed her locket glowing, 'Katrice!! What is going on with the crystal?!"  
"Uncle," Motoki asked as he looked at Kaga, "must you show them this creature? They'll probably think you're insane."  
Katrice's ears started to twitch. She felt something very familiar. The room started to get very warm and the locket continue to react to the intensity of the heat. Vanessa thought everyone will pass out from a heat stroke.  
"It can't be!" Katrice cried out, "I feel the presence! I feel it again!"  
"The presence of what?" Motoki asked as he looked towards the strange green rabbit creature, Katrice.  
"The phoenix!!!"  
"What?!!" both Vanessa and Motoki replied.  
Vanessa looked at Katrice again as she clutched the locket.  
"But if the phoenix is here..." Vanessa asked, "would that mean Kaga is...?"  
Motoki, Vanessa, and Katrice looked at Kaga. Could it actually be possible? Or was it all their imagination?  
Their answer was replied with a somewhat shrilling sound. Vanessa turned around to look back at the rock holding. A creature with vibrant colors of flames was flying towards them. It was almost a frightful sight to watch and it was also an amazing spectacle.   
The creature then perched itself and lowered its' head into one of its' wings to ruffle some of its' feathers. Everyone seemed to noticed that it was a very large bird that seemed like it was constantly on fire. It crest had shown all the various colors one may see during a sunset or a sunrise. The tips of its' tail flickered with the immortal flames that will never die out.   
Vanessa couldn't believe what she saw. She fell onto her knees.  
It was...  
The bird is not other than...The Phoenix.  
Katrice approached the phoenix.  
"That's the Phoenix that used to belong to the Phoenix Princess," Katrice said as she studied the bird, "but I'm confused. Out of all the people in the world...why would the Phoenix Princess let Mr. Kaga Takashi keep it for her?" 


	5. 5

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 5-The Keeper of the Phoenix  
  
"That's the Phoenix that used to belong to the Phoenix Princess," Katrice said as she studied the bird, "but I'm confused. Out of all the people in the world...why would the Phoenix Princess let Mr. Kaga Takashi keep it for her?"  
Vanessa could only gaze at the wonder of the phoenix while Motoki and Katrice looked back at Kaga.  
"I am only its' caretaker," Kaga muttered at he looked back at the others, "since I have this bird in my collection, it has punished me by granting me an early death."   
"What?!!!" Katrice cried out, "You must be kidding!!"  
"He isn't kidding," Motoki said as he looked towards Katrice, "his condition began after the new moon appeared. He only have a few days left to find her. I wish he never got himself caught with the Phoenix."  
Vanessa got up and walked towards Kaga. She couldn't bear hearing those words. It can't be true.  
"But there has to be another way!!!" Vanessa cried as she clutched her locket, "the Phoenix is known as a giver of life!!"  
"There are two ways for me to not die an early death," Kaga said, "one way is to find someone else to take care of it. Yet if I do that, I will greatly recover, but the other person who becomes the caretaker will also have to suffer and face the same decisions as well. There seems to be no one else that the Phoenix accepts for a new master."  
"Because it's afraid its' new master will try to corrupt it, is that right?" Katrice asked as she waves her tail.  
"That is correct."  
"But there is another way...."  
"There is."  
"So what is it?"  
"The other was is...to find the Phoenix Princess. The Phoenix Princess holds the Ruby Silver Crystal and knows how to use that power."  
Katrice then jumped up and down.  
"Hey!!!" Katrice yelled as she waved her tail, "Vanessa over here has the Ruby Phoenix Crstal! Can she be the Phoenix Princess you're looking for?!"  
"She can't be," Motoki replied as he looked at Katrice, "the princess knowns how to use the crystal. Your friend does not. It would explain why she was awfully defeated by that monster."  
"Hey!! Don't talk bad about my Van-chan! She may not be best there is out there, but she's the best thing we can get! She only lost because she was trying to protect others from Gammakuu's attack!!! She cares for others than herself! Henceforth, I believe that my Van-chan will use the crystal even better than the Phoenix Princes!!!"  
Motoki was stunned. He was out-worded by a small green cat/rabbit-like creature. Motoki looked at Vanessa and he looked back at Katrice.  
"What do you see in this girl that others can't see?" Motoki asked.  
"Her shinning light," Katrice smiled.  
"Katrice," Vanessa replied as she looked down, "Motoki, please don't fight over me. I'm not worth it and we have more important things to matter than this."  
She turned to looked towards Kaga.   
"Uh....Mr. Kaga Takashi-san," Vanessa asked, "can I promise you something and you promise me something?"  
"What is it you have in mind?" Kaga replied.  
"If I promise to find the Phoenix Princess, can you promise me you won't die on us?!!!!"  
Katrice and Motoki looked at Vanessa. Vanessa was shivering slightly as she clutched her locket. There were some tears running down her eyes.  
"I know it sounds selfish to ask someone not to die when they're about to," Vanessa said as she looked at everyone, "but if you die now, your nephew, your chefs, and everyone else that works in this castle will feel sorry since neither of them will have a chance to say or do anything about it. I think even the Phoenix Princess wanted to see you so she may thank you for taking care of her pet for her. So...I'll do everything in my power to find her! I'll give up everything just to look for her! And if I can't find her...it's best that I have tried to look for her than not looking for her at all!!! So please....promise us that you don't die now!!!!"  
Katrice looked up at Vanessa. She had never heard Vanessa talk like this to anyone. Vanessa then wiped her tears.  
"Vanessa," Katrice whispered, "do you lo..."  
Before Katrice could finish her sentance, some new visitors made a rude entrance right in front of Kaga, Vanessa, Motoki, and Katrice.  
  
****  
  
"So this is where the Phoenix is," one of the servants smirked, "that's why we couldn't find it to quickly."  
"Lady Xineoh will be so proud that we found the Phoenix!" the other servant cried out, "now all we need is the Ruby Phoenix Crystal!"  
"Who are you?" Katrice asked as she looked at the servants.  
Both of them bowed at Katrice.  
"We are the servants of the great and powerful sage of the Phoenix Princess..." they both cried, "Lady Xineoh."  
"My name is Michi Xiang," the first servant said as she presented herself to everyone else.  
"And my name is Kishi-ko," the other servant replied, "if the guardian of the Queen is here...then the princess must be very close by."  
Michi Xiang then pulled out something out of her pocket. She smirked at Kaga, Motoki, and Vanessa.  
"Oh by the way," Michi Xiang commented, "we've got rid of a pest named Caesar. Since we were did an excellent job of blasting away that damn mutt into oblivian, we want to have something."  
She then threw it on the floor. It was a studded leather dog collar. Katrice and Kaga noticed that wasn't an ordinary dog collar.   
Kaga knew that Caeser will never let anyone else take off not without a fight. So the only way they could have this collar was....  
He gave a deathly cold glare at the two servants.  
"We could have killed everyone else," Kishi-ko chuckled, "but that mutt got in the way. I really didn't like that mutt. Maybe if he were a small dinky dashhound, I wouldn't be so happy by blasting it to bits."  
Michi Xiang walked towards the group.  
"Now we have two ways of doing this," Michi Xiang said, "one was is that you give us the Phoenix, your 'chairman' dies, and we evenually kill everyone else. The other way is that we take the Phoenix and we evenually kill all of you."  
"But either way we choose," Motoki replied, "we end up dead."  
"Exactly! Lady Xineoh does not want you to be alive."  
"But be happy everyone!" Kishi-Ko cried out, "You get to be with each other forever since all of you will be dead together!"  
Vanessa quickly stepped in front of everyone.  
"Everyone!" Vanessa cried out, "Get out of here and take Mr. Kaga-san with you! I'll handle these girls!"  
"Are you insane?!!" Motoki asked as he looked at Vanessa, "Let me and my uncle handle them while you get out of here! Or least let me stay here and fight with you!"  
"No Motoki-san! Your uncle will be worried sick if he thought you were hurt! So please...leave with your uncle. He cares for you and you care for him! You know, I almost feel jealious."  
"But why?"  
Vanessa lowered her head.  
"Because you have someone to care for and someone to care for you back," Vanessa replied, "I've never meet someone like that or never will....that's why I'm jealious."  
The servants were starting to get annoyed.  
"Hey!!!" Kishi-ko yelled at the group, "This is no time to act sensible to each other!! You can all do that later when you're DEAD!!!!"  
Vanessa grabbed onto her locket. Here transformation was about to begin.  
"Think again!" Vanessa yelled, "Phoenix Crystal Power....MAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
A light emerged from the locket. Michi Xiang and Kishi-ko were blinded from the light. Motoki was suprised. He couldn't believe what Vanessa could do.   
"Is that...?" Motoki asked.  
"Her shinning light," Katrice smiled, "it's very powerful when combined with the Ruby Phoenix Crystal."  
There was someone else that was standing where Vanessa once was. She glared at Michi Xiang and Kishi-ko.  
"And who might you be?" Michi Xiang asked.  
"Mr. Kaga Takashi-san is looking for a legendary princess who is the owner of the Phoenix that he cherishes so much!" YingGirl cried as she looked back at them, "He will not see the Phoenix fall into hands of those who wishes to uses for their own ways!!! For Love and Justice! I am the pretty suited senshi; YingGirl-Senshi For Hire! And I will punish you!"   
The servants laughed.  
"You?" Michi Xiang chuckled, "Punish us?"  
"We should be punishing you for taking the Phoenix Princess' Phoenix from Lady Xineoh!" Kishi-ko replied.  
"What can you do? Throw you Tiara at me? HA!!"  
While both of them were laughing their heads off, neither noticed YingGirl charging towards the two and giving both of them identical punches and kicks right at them.  
Both of them tried to defend themselves, but it was too late. YingGirl made them body bodyslam into each other.  
Motoki was shocked of what YingGirl could do. Yet his uncle just smiled as if he already knew that YingGirl could do such a thing.  
What did his uncle knew about the Phoenix Princess and YingGirl-Senshi for Hire that everyone else did not know?   
Michi Xiang got up as she rubbed her head.  
"Ooh..." Michi Xiang growled, "you'll pay for that!"  
YingGirl looked at them.  
"Why do you want the Phoenix?" YingGirl asked as she looked at the girls.  
"That's for Lady Xineoh to know!" Kishi-ko cried, "Go get her girls!!!"  
Another set of figures appeared...  
"JUPITER!!!" a voice cried out, "OAK EVOLUTION!!!!"  
YingGirl screamed as her body seemed to be attacked by shards of electrical arrows.  
"VENUS!!!" another voice chanted, "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"  
YingGirl was hit with another attack, which seemed to be in a shape of a large heart. She was hit by the attack and was flown back.  
"YING!!!!!!" Katrice cried out.  
YingGirl flew right into Kaga's arms. Motoki turned a shade of red. Yet Kaga looked down at YingGirl.  
"Are you all right?" Kaga asked.  
"I'm fine sir..." YingGirl replied as she looked at Kaga.  
"Please, don't lie in front of my face. You're still a bit weak from your last attack." He hugged her.  
She blushed slightly. She never had a man or...any male figure hold her like this. What does it mean?  
The figures revealed themselves. Katrice gasped.  
"The Sailor Senshi!!!!" Katrice yelled.  
"That is who we are," Eternal Sailor Moon said, "and we are all here to get rid of those who get in Lady Xineoh's way."  
"What?!!!" 


	6. 6

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 6-The Phoenix Princess  
  
Grasping tightly onto a love you found your way to at last  
You gently rest, sleeping.  
Laying a goodbye-kiss on your closed eyelid,  
I left you behind in the Garden of Time.  
-Moon Revenge  
  
****  
  
"That is who we are," Eternal Sailor Moon said, "and we are all here to get rid of those who get in Lady Xineoh's way."  
"What?!!!" Katrice cried out.  
Motoki stepped foreward.  
"But you girls protect us," Motoki said, "why are you trying to get rid of us?"  
Motoki was replied with another attack by Jupiter.  
"Motoki-san!!!" YingGirl cried out as she was still being held.  
"RUBY LASER!!!!!" Katrice yelled as she jumped into the air and releashed a power within her jewel. She created a barrier around Motoki, which made Jupiter's attack to not managed any damage to him at all.  
YingGirl tried to struggle out of Kaga's grasp. The other senshi were about to throw their attacks.  
"I got to help him!!" YingGirl cried as she continued to struggle, "He'll get hurt!!!"   
"No!" Kaga replied as he tried to "You're too weak! Please YingGirl, stay with me and try to recover!"  
"I don't want to recover!!! If all of you die because of me, I shall never forgive myself!! I must stop them!!! I promise you that I'll give up everything to find the Phoenix Princess...even if it means giving up my own life!!!"  
He then let go of her, knowing she was serious. He gave a parting smile before she left to do battle.  
"Please..." Kaga whispered, "promise me you won't die on us."   
****  
  
Hakura and Michiru arrived in front of Usagi's house.  
Both of them saw Pluto and Saturn standing in front of them.  
"Pluto," Michiru said as she looked at the Time Senshi.  
"Everyone in this district has been place under a deep sleep," Pluto replied as she gripped her time staff, "even everyone else in Tokyo. We tried to wake them, yet the darkness is very powerful."  
"What's worse is our princess has been kidnapped," Saturn added, "and so have the rest of the inner senshi. We must go look for them."  
"But who has taken the Princess?" Hakura asked.  
"We are not sure. But let's look if the prince is all right."  
"There's no need too..." a familiar voice replied.  
The two girls and the two sailor senshi turned around.  
Tuxedo Kaman had made his appearance.  
"Prince!!!" Pluto, Saturn, Hakura, and Michiru cried out.  
He looked back at everyone.  
"The reason I'm not affected is that the Ruby Phoenix Crystal seems to protect me just like the Silver Crystal," Tuxedo Kaman said, "it's no suprise that the Phoenix Princess was a cousin of mine from the Dynesty of the Phoenix and Dragon."  
"We're glad you're not affected," Michiru replied.  
"Don't thank me. Thank the Phoenix Princess."  
Saturn looked up.  
"I wish I can meet this princess," Saturn said to herself, "she sounds really nice."  
"I sense that Kaga Takashi had already met her," Pluto smiled, "it world be best that we all visit him."  
Michiru chuckled slightly. Everyone else turned to her.  
"What's so funny?" Tuxedo Kaman asked.  
"I've meet Mr. Takashi-san a few months ago," Mirchiru replied, "he appeared in the audiance dinner while I peforming. He seems to be quite a strange fellow who follows a twisted path of fate. Yet he is well respective amongst the culinary world as well as his Iron Chefs. He is a very polite gentleman who seems to have a slight obsession with food."  
"So Michiru has a boyfriend..." Hakura teased slightly.  
"Hakura-san! That gentleman is old enough to be my father!!!"  
"Gomenasi. We shouldn't be joking around at a time like this."   
"Speak for yourself." Michiru sighed.  
Hakura grabbed her transformation pen.  
"The battle is still not over," Hakura said as she looked at everyone, "we will fight this battle till the very end. Uranus Crystal Power...MAKE UP!!!!"  
Michiru also transformed alongside Hakura to transform. Both of them revealed their senshi fukus and both of them will soon realize this could be a battle that may change the fate of the future....   
  
****  
  
YingGirl dashed towards the sailor senshi. She felt a dark presence surrounding the senshi.  
She also noticed that there were a set of dark bracelets that each senshi had. Wait on a sec! Dark Bracelets? A sailor senshi never wears dark bracelets!! Could these bracelets be causing the senshi to act like this?  
That's it!!!  
YingGirl turned around to look at Katrice.  
"Katrice!!!" YingGirl cried, "Aim for the bracelets!!! It may get the senshi back to normal!"  
"MERCURY!" Mercury shouted as she started her attack, "AQUATIC RHAPSODY!!!"  
A blast of water was heading right at YingGirl. She quickly dodged it as the blast made a dent in the rock aquarium.  
The Phoenix gave out a shrill cry. Luckily, no one could hear it.  
YingGirl looked back at the senshi.  
"Please stop this," YingGirl said, "you can't do such a thing. If you take the Phoenix, Kaga-sama will never get a chance to see the Phoenix Princess!!!"  
"Exactly!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon replied as she raised her scepter, "And I'll make sure he never does. Silver Moon Crystal....SAILOR KISS!!!"  
YingGirl thought the attack was going to hit her. She thought wrong.  
To everyone's horror, the attack went right into the rock aquarium!! The blast hit the Phoenix...  
And the magestic firebird fell off its' pearch, squalling in immense pain.   
Motoki started to freak out when his uncle fell onto his knees. Kaga was coughing as he tried to struggle to get up.   
"Uncle!!!!" Motoki cried as he ran towards his uncle. YingGirl turned around.  
The sailor senshi, Michi Xiang, and Kishi-ko just laughed. Motoki kneeled down to cradle his fallen uncle. Katrice and YingGirl also appeared right beside him. Motoki had tears running down his eyes.  
"Uncle..." Motoki whimpered, "not now. Please don't leave us now."  
"H-hi...t-to...ri," was all Kaga could reply back.  
"Damn," Katrice muttered, "the Phoenix has a bond to its' master. Whenever the master gets hurt, so does the Phoenix and vice versa. It could probably explain why Kaga is dying; he isn't strong enough to take care of the Phoenix."  
YingGirl looked down.  
"How cruel..." YingGirl muttered, "if being a sailor senshi means hurting others like this....then I do not want to become one!!!"  
Katrice turned around and looked at YingGirl.  
"They're under a spell," Katrice replied, "you must use the Ruby Phoenix Crystal to break them from the spell. I believe you can use it, Ying-chan!"  
Motoki even looked at YingGirl. He was smiling and he was also crying.  
"I know you are not the Princess," Motoki said, "but now I'm starting to believe what your friend Katrice says about you. I'm sorry I tried to argue with you and your choices. You wanted to do them anyways because you wanted to protect us. Please use the crystal to save the sailor senshi, the Phoenix, and everyone else."  
YingGirl looked at Motoki. She smiled back at him as she placed her hands on her locket.  
"Thank you," YingGirl replied.   
Kishi-ko looked at the Phoenix.  
"Hey!!" Kishi-ko cried out, "We should hit the Phoenix again! With a very weak bird, we will be able to convert it to the side of darkness."   
"For once," Michi Xiang replied, "you know what you're talking about."  
"Yeah! Kishi-ko knows well."  
YingGirl knew what their were talking about. If they hit the Phoenix....  
She quickly opened her locket and looked at the Ruby Phoenix Crystal. If she didn't use her crystal...  
She had no other choice!!! She had to use it.  
Michi Xiang turned to the sailor senshi.  
"You guys heard her," Michi Xiang said, "use Sailor Planet attack and get rid of this Phoenix!!!"  
"Of course..." the senshi replied in unision. Each one of them were starting to combine their powers.  
YingGirl released the Ruby Phoenix Crystal. The Phoenix weakly raised its' head. It started to feel a familliar prensence.   
"Please Crystal," YingGirl whispered, "please...help everyone."  
The crystal started to release a blinding light. Then, a ray of energy surrounded the sailor senshi. They all looked confused but the ray of light also destroyed the dark bracelets.  
The senshi fell on their knees. Both Michi Xiang and Kishi-ko freaked out!  
"Impossible!!!" Michi Xiang shouted, "There's not way they could return to normal...unlesss..."  
The two servants glared at YingGirl.  
"Hey!" Kishi-ko cried, "She has the Ruby Phoenix Crystal!!!"  
"The only way you can have that crystal is that you are...." Michi Xiang stated.  
YingGirl smiled back at them.  
"Hitori..." YingGirl whispered.  
All of a sudden, the Phoenix managed to get up. It gave a triumphant cry of victory by showing off its' crest of yellow, violet, red, and orange feathers. It also spreaded out its' wings to prepare for flight.  
"T-the...Phoenix!!!" Kishi-ko shouted, "But, we wounded it very badly! How can it recover instantly?!!! It's impossible!!!"  
The Phoenix roared out another cry as it started to fly towards Michi Xiange and Kishi-ko. The servants screamed as the Phoenix flew straight at them. They were both engulfed by flames from the bird. They were greatly wounded and burned, but not dead.  
The Phoenix then sat itself right in front of YingGirl and lowered its' head towards her. YingGirl closed her locket and ran towards the Phoenix. She jumped and hugged its' neck.  
  
****  
  
Everyone was shocked of what YingGirl just did...expect Kaga. He also recovered from that near fatal blow.  
"You knew I'll come back for you one of these days!" YingGirl cried as she hugged the Phoenix, "I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! I promise myself I'll never leave you like that again! I'm also glad you're okay."  
The Phoenix gave out another shrilling cry. It didn't sound like a cry of pain like the other ones. It was more of a pleasing sound.  
Motoki looked at his uncle.  
"Uncle..." Motoki started.  
"If I recall," Kaga replied as he started to get up, "you have already read the legend of YingGirl-Senshi for Hire. Yet what you haven't read is that Phoenix Princess disguised herself as this soldier so no one will notice her presence on Earth, except the Phoenix."  
"You mean...You knew all this time that she was the Phoenix Princess all along and didn't bother to tell us?!!!"  
"If I told you earlier Motoki-san, you'll probably think I was possibly insane."  
Katrice looked at YingGirl and the Phoenix.  
"Well," Katrice said, "what do you know? My Van-chan all along was the Princess."  
Michi Xiang and Kishi-ko struggled to get up as they both held onto each other.  
"I don't believe it!!!" Michi Xiang cried, "That girl...is the princess Lady Xineoh wants to awaken!!!"  
"Kishi-ko can't believe that as well," Kishi-ko replied as she looked at YingGirl.  
The sailor senshi got up. It all seem that each of them were awaken from a bad dream.  
"Where are we?" Mars asked as she looked around.  
"I knew we used to be at the Juuban Markjet place," Jupiter replied, "so how did we get ourselves over here?"  
Before anyone could reply, there was a slight laughter that echoed throughtout the area. Anothther figure revealed itself.  
Both Michi Xiang and Kishi-ko bowed.  
"Lady Xineoh!!" they both replied.  
"Lady Xineoh?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
The figure glared down at everyone. She then gave a spiteful look at YingGirl. She unleashed a wave of energy that made everone fall to their knees. Michi Xiang and Kishi-ko were suprised that they were hit by this attack as well.  
"Lady Xineoh..." Kishi-ko asked, "why?"  
She paid not attention to her servants as as she looked at YingGirl.  
"Princesses are not allowed to fall in love...." she said.  
YingGirl looked up.  
"What?" YingGirl replied.  
Lady Xineoh looked back at YingGirl.  
"Princesses are not allowed to fall in love..." Lady Xineoh smiled, "DIE!"  
She then unleashed a powerful blast that was directly heading towards...  
"Ying!!!!!" Katrice squeaked as she started to head towards YingGirl.  
Too late. She fell onto the ground as the blast hit her. The Phoenix couldn't do nothing at all to save her.  
Lady Xineoh turned towards her servants.  
"As for you," Lady Xineoh said.   
She unleashed another blast on her servants. Both of them screamed in pain as everyone watched them see the two servants turn to dust.  
Lady Xineoh looked again at the fallen YingGirl.  
"I'm sorry for what I did princess," Lady Xineoh muttered, "but this is for your own good."  
She faded away and left everyone with the fallen hero. The phoenix lowered its head as it looked down.   
YingGirl was out cold. 


	7. 7

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 7-The End?  
  
Tuxedo Kaman and the outer sailor senshi arrived.  
"Tuxedo Kaman!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried out.  
"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kaman replied.  
Eternal Sailor Moon ran and wrapped her arms around him. Katrice watched them as she stayed next to the fallen YingGirl.  
"That odd," Katrice asked as she looked at everyone, "the Moon Princess can fall in love with someone from Earth and so can the Dragon Princess. So why not our own Phoenix Princess? Why must she suffer a live being a lone protector? Why does she has to suffer?!!!!"   
Katrice started crying. Tears began to run down her eyes. Motoki picked up Katrice and craddled the poor guardian.  
Katrice looked down as she continued to cry.  
No one could understand why. Perhaps they shouldn't understand why.  
"Lady Xineoh?" Mercury asked, "Phoenix Princess? Who are these people?"  
"And why does Kaga hold the Phoenix instead of the Phoenix Princess?" Uranus replied, "Should the Phoenix Princess be the only caretaker of the Phoenix?"  
"Please," Kaga said as he looked towards everyone, "I shall tell you everything you need to know, but not now."  
He looked towards YingGirl.  
"There are more important things at stake," Kaga sighed.  
"We understand how you feel," Pluto replied.   
  
****  
  
Lady Xineoh sat on the thone as she smiled to herself. She was watching a digram of the planet.   
The planet was shown covered in black.   
"I have this world in the palm of my hand," Lady Xineoh said, "and it was so easy to conquer it. I wish I can have the Princess to see this. The princess will make a great leader to these worthless mortals."  
She smirked as she looked at her diagram.  
"I hope he doesn't change her heart," Lady Xineoh whispered, "great leaders always go blind when he or she is in love."   
  
****  
  
As the sailor senshi, Tuxedo Kaman, Katrice, Kaga, Motoki, and a fallen YingGirl had surface, Kaga had instructed two of the sailor senshi to place YingGirl in a room to recover from her accident. He was sure that she will recover.  
The castle itself was too quiet. It was the type of quiet which sensed danger.  
There was a good reason....  
Everyone else in the castle had fallen fast asleep.  
Motoki started to fall on his knees. He weakly looked at everyone. The same affect was happening onto Tuxedo Kaman.  
"Motoki-san!!" Kaga cried out.  
"Tuxedo Kaman-sama!!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.   
Tuxedo Kaman looked at them.  
"Usako..." Tuxedo Kaman muttered, "the enemy is placing everyone to sleep. Since we're not protected by the Ruby Phoenix Crystal and the Silver Crystal..."   
"We'll fall asleep," Motoki replied weakly, "I'm sorry Uncle Kaga for not believing you. I wish we could get along bet..."  
Both of them fell asleep.  
"Tuxedo Kaman-sama!!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon wailed as she ran towards him. Kaga started to leave the group.   
"Where are you going?" Jupiter asked, "We need you here!"  
"Leave him be," Neptune replied, "he has important things to attend to."  
  
****  
  
Vanessa woke up weakly. She found out she was in the room she already been again. She didn't want to wake up and met everyone.  
Kaga probably hated her...and who wouldn't?   
How would you feel if someone you've been searching for is nothing but a pack of lies? She could never be the princess!  
Oh, but she is! The Phoenix knew and so did everyone else....  
So why isn't she dead? Why is she still alive?! Didn't that Lady Xineoh wanted her dead? Why is she still force to live this life of having everyone to hate her?  
She wanted to laugh if she had the strength. She fought for love...  
And she knew nothing of that emotion.  
It's ironic to fight for something you were always deprived of. Maybe she should be siding Lady Xineoh than everyone else.  
Yet...it didn't sound right.  
She heard the door opening. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone.  
She quietly went back and pretend she was asleep. Perhaps this person will just go away.   
  
****  
  
Princess Lady Serenity walked around her palace. She noticed that everone was asleep. What was going on?  
"Why are people asleep in the middle of the day?" Princess Lady Serenity asked as she looked around, "I better get mom and dad to see this."  
She started to run down the hallways. Even though princesses are not allowed to run down the hallways, this was important.  
She stopped running as she passed by a room. Her mother was studying the tale of the Phoenix Princess. Her mother looked worried as she looked at the book.  
"The people of Earth were covered in a great darkness," she read from the book, "a darkness that can only return where it belonged by using the light of the Phoenix and the Ruby Phoenix Crystal. But...the princess still could not managed to lift up the darkness. She was also tainted by the darkness which made her feel otherwise."  
She looked at the book again. What did it all mean? Did the Phoenix Princess not want to save everyone? But she is know to give up her life...  
She gave up her life to save her kingdom and her Phoenix to stop the Dark Kingdom.  
So if she didn't lift the curse....  
Everyone in Crystal Tokyo will be place into a slumber for all eternity!!!  
"Momma!!" Princess Lady Serenity cried, "Everyone has fallen asleep!"  
"I know," she replied as she looked at her daughter, "I tried my crystal on them and it still won't work."  
"So what can we do?"  
"Pray. Pray for her..." She clasp her hands in prayer. Princess Lady Serenity knew who she meant and also began to pray.   
Hopefully their prayers will be answered.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa woke up again. It seemes like someone wanted her to wake up.  
Kaga was sitting neatly beside her. She sat up.  
"You!!!" Vanessa cried out, "Why can't you leave me alone?!!"  
"Do you really want that?" Kaga asked, "Or are you just saying that because Lady Xineoh says so?"  
"You heard what she said. I'm destenied to be alone!! And why should you care? No one cares for me!!!!"  
He looked back at her. He could not believe those words that she said. Perhaps this is why the princess killed herself...  
And it is a good reason too.   
Vanessa looked down.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Vanessa muttered, "I guess I'm being a bit to brashful about knowing the truth and getting my ass kicked twice."  
"It's all right," Kaga replied as he patted her head, "but you shouldn't be listening to her. Everyone is destenied to fall in love."  
"Yeah right. You're just saying that to make me feel better. Please stop it."  
"Why should I when it's the truth?"  
Vanessa looked back at him.  
"Oh yeah?" Vanessa asked, "Where's the proof?"  
She was to expect for a decent reply.  
What she didn't expect is that he moved foreward, letting a gloved hand hold her chin, and he calmly placed a kiss on her lips.  
After a few seconds, he stopped and looked back at Vanessa. Vanessa turned a shade of red in dismay. He then stood up and began to walk away.  
Just before he reached the door, he turned around and looked at her once more.  
"When you get better, " Kaga said, "please meet up with the other sailor senshi. We cannot stop Lady Xineoh without you."  
He then left. She looked confused. She place her hands on her locket and clutched onto it. For once, she was needed. It's been so long since she heard those words...  
Even from her old friends...they never needed her for anything...  
She always needed them. Is that why everyone left her?  
Oh, she wish she could stay at this castle and never go back home where she is hated by everyone. It's like her Cinderella story is about to be a reality.  
Then she realized that fairy tales never come true. After defeating this new enemy, she'll probably be sent back home.  
So she did what she was told....get better.  
She looked around, hoping to see no one. She then opened her locket and pulled out the Ruby Phoenix Crystal from it. It was in the shape of a shining star.  
"Crescent Wish..." she whispered at the crystal.  
The crystal unleashed a part of its' power. It made her body shimmer as it began to heal all her wounds. This is a special attack she managed to learn on her own.  
She also learned a few more tricks up her sleeve. Yet she prefers to show them when no one else is around.  
She yawned slightly and got off the bed.  
Even if she was never destenied to fall in love...  
She's going to that Lady Xineoh something.  
Never mess with the soldier who fights for love and justice who is better known as....  
YingGirl-Senshi For Hire!!!! 


	8. 8

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 8-Soldier of Love  
  
Lady Xineoh smirked as she was sitting on her throne.  
"So," Lady Xineoh asked, "they wish to defeat me? Let them try. Soon they'll all fall into my grasp and hopefully the princess will see how weak these humans are. She have no other choice but to join me in this global conquest!!"  
She chuckled. Soon everything will fall into place.  
  
****  
  
Some of the sailor senshi kept Tuxedo Kamen and Motoki some company while the other senshi went looking for Kaga.  
"Should we trust this man?" Uranus asked.  
"What makes you so sure he doesn't seem like the trustable type?" Jupiter replied.  
"Maybe the fact he wears sequence and seems to be off the track of what's important tends to misguide our trust."  
Neptune slightly snickered. Jupiter turned around.  
"What's so funny?" Jupiter asked.  
"Oh nothing," Neptune replied with a smile, "it seems Hak-sana is just a bit jealious."  
  
****  
  
Vanessa walked down the hallways. She decided to do some snooping around to see if there was anything interesting in the castle.  
This her first time she been in...  
She felt a bit faint. She just realized she was starving. If Katrice didn't eat her sushi rolls she wouldn't be so hungry.  
She figured out her mind was loosing it. She smelled something in the air that seemed so delightfully delicious. She even heard people screaming to want more.  
Screaming?!! She then shoke her head. The screaming seemed like a cry for help. Could the sailor senshi be in trouble?  
She quickly ran to where the smell grew stronger.  
She then stopped in front of a kitchen and saw what what was the trouble. Two chefs, one dressed in red and the other dressed in yellow, were being attack by another monster. Vanessa quickly transformed into YingGirl as she ran into the kitchen.  
"Hey you!!!" YingGirl yelled.  
The monster turned around.  
"Damn!!" she cried out, "How many people are there that are still awake?!!!"  
"The Sage of Sweet Smells may look away of your evil deeds in the kitchen," YingGirl said as she crossed her arms, "but not I!!! For Love and Justice! I am the pretty suited senshi; YingGirl-Senshi For Hire! And I will punish you!"  
The two chefs chuckled slightly as the monster looked puzzled.  
The monster began to start up an attack.  
"For Lady Xineoh-sama!" she yelled, "I, CookCook GaraGirl, shall have you for dinner!!!"  
She then hurled a bunch of knives at YingGirl. YingGirl tried to dodge these killer knives....only to noticed that the knives never even managed to hit her.  
"Hey!!!" CookCook GaraGirl whined, "You're supposed to be hacked to pieces!!!"  
"It's not my fault you have lousy aim," YingGirl replied.  
"You'll pay for that!!" She then started to prepare for another attack. YingGirl quickly prepared a flame arrow before CookCook GaraGirl could even begin firing her attack.  
"Take this!!!" YingGirl shouted, "CRESCENT ARROW STRIKE!!!"  
The monster screamed in pain as the arrow of flames turned her to dust. The chefs were amazed at the talent YingGirl showed off.  
The chef dressed in red stepped forward. He put his glasses on to see YingGirl more clearly. He looked older than Kaga...yet not that old.   
"You must be Kaga's guest," he said, "he has told us a lot about you. I wonder if our Chairman has any interests in you."  
The other chef stepped forward. He seemed very nervous of seeing YingGirl. His features seemed to reminded as if he were a big teddy bear.   
"T-thank you," the chef said, "f-for saving us from that monster."  
"Excuse me..." YingGirl asked as she looked confused, "how come you're not asleep like everyone else?"  
"The clothes we wear were fabricated with a Phoenix feather as well," the chef in red replied, "Kaga-san had made these suits specially for us. Even thou I really don't believe in the Phoenix's lengends, I guess I should believe it because it saved us."  
"Oh? You know Kaga-san?"  
"Of course. We're known as his 'Iron Chefs'."  
"Iron...Chefs?" She was very confused.  
  
****  
  
Lady Xineoh looked at her diagram. She then smirked.  
"My minions have started to prey on those that are still awake," Lady Xineoh sighed, "but if they dare hurt the princess....I will serverely make sure they suffer a brutal death."  
She smiled as she watched her diagram.  
"After all," she smirked, "the princess cannot kill me. I am her faithful mentor and I do know what's right for her."   
  
****  
  
The chefs bowed towards her as they introduced themselves.  
"We are the top chefs in Japanese, Chinese, French, and Italian," the one in red said, "I am known as Iron Chef French, Hiroyuki Sakai."  
"And I'm known as Iron Chef Chinese," the chef in yellow replied, "my name is Chen Kenichi."  
YingGirl looked towards them.  
"Then..." YingGirl asked, "where are the other two?"  
She then saw another chef run towards them. He looked like he was younger than the other two. His costume was a varition of red, green, and white silk that had gold boarder. He looked at the other two chefs frantically.  
"You've got to help Morimoto-san!!" he cried out, "He's trying to fight off a three headed werewolf creature!!!"  
YingGirl realized this had to be another monster from Lady Xineoh.   
"A three headed werewolf?" Sakai replied, "I doubt he's one of Kaga's latest housepets."  
YingGirl looked towards the third chef.  
"Where is this werewolf creature you speak of?" YingGirl asked.  
"Go straight ahead and then turn left," he replied as he looked back at her, "wait on a sec?!!! You can't go there!! You're a girl!!! You'll get hurt!"  
"You're wrong. I'm a Soldier for Hire." After saying those words, YingGirl dashed off and headed towards where this creature was.   
  
****  
  
The other sailor senshi were being attack by countless monsters. Eternal Sailor Moon kept Tuxedo Kaman and Motoki under her guard. Saturn, Venus, and Mars managed to fight off these monsters to the death.  
"Why are there so many monsters here?!!" Mars asked, "Did Kaga set loose these monsters on us?!!"  
"Mars, please!!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried, "Kaga-san isn't evil!!"  
"You're right princess," Pluto said as she looked towards Eternal Sailor Moon, "Mr. Kaga Takashi is not against us. He is in love with the Phoenix Princess..."  
"Oh that YingGirl," Venus sighed, "even someone who isn't even a sailor senshi can get someone like Kaga. I really feel jealious of her."  
Pluto sighed. She looked down.  
"What's wrong Pluto-sama?" Saturn asked as she looked up at Pluto.  
"I wonder...." Pluto replied as she looked at everyone, "what if The Phoenix Princess is destenied to not fall in love? Perhaps this is why she was sealed."  
"That can't be true," Eternal Sailor Moon replied, "because everyone is destenied to fall in love."  
  
****  
  
YingGirl headed towards where the chef instucted her to go. She saw the creature who was attacking a chef. The chef was dressed in silver. But out of all reason...why silver?   
"CRESCENT ARROW STRIKE!!!" YingGirl yelled as she hurled a fire arrow at the creature.  
It howled in agony as it was ailinated by the seering flames of the fire arrow. The three other chefs arrived later, only to see the werewolf turning into dust.  
The chef in silver turns around and walked towards YingGirl. Somehow, he didn't seem to trust YingGirl on bit.  
"I appericiate your help," he muttered, "but don't expect me you be appraising you for it."  
"You're bleeding," YingGirl replied as she ran towards him. She then takes out a hankerchef out from her jacket and wraps it around his arm. He looks away from her if he is disgusted for what she was doing. "Please don't act this way in front of Kaga's honered guest," Sakai said, "she did save you from that creature."  
He looked towards YingGirl once again and then crossed his arms.  
"There's no way I'm going to respect Kaga's mistress," he replied as he looked away from her, "she even dresses as if she was a mistress by wearing that short skirt of hers."   
"Mistress?!!!!!" YingGirl cried out as she turned red, "I'm the agent of Love and Justice! YingGirl: Senshi for Hire! I came and rescue you because the one in white, green, and red told me you were in trouble!!!"  
"And I could had handle that beast if you didn't show up and defeated it."  
"Hey!!!"  
The other three chefs tried to calm down their friend and YingGirl. YingGirl never been insulted about saving someone before...until now.  
What if this chef was right? What if she was nothing but a mistress than a friend?  
YingGirl looked down.  
"Hey," the chef in red, white, and green asked, "are you all right?"  
"I"m all right," YingGirl replied as she looked at him, "by the way, who are you?"  
"Kobe...Matsuihiko Kobe. I'm known as Iron Chef Italian to Kaga-san."  
"And so the one in silver can only be..." YingGirl turned around.   
"My finest Japanese Iron Chef," a voice replied, "Masaharu Morimoto-san."  
Everyone was not suprised of who appeared right in front of everyone.  
"Kaga-san!" everyone replied.  
He looked at everyone with a smile across his face. Somehow, it seemed he knew that YingGirl will be here. 


	9. 9

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 9-The Final Battle  
  
Saturn and Pluto looked around the area. It became deathly silent. The minions of Lady Xineoh were finally defeated once and for all.  
"Nani?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked as she looked around, "Is there something wrong?"  
"Someone is coming," Mars replied as she narrowed her eyes.  
"You mean the others are back already?"  
But it wasn't the others who appeared in front of them. A very tall woman with pale skin was wearing a silk black dress, black gloves, a cape, and accessories such as a choker, bracelets, and earrings. She walked towards the sailor senshi as her silver hair flowed behind her. A tatoo of a Black Phoenix was right in the center of her chest. Not only was she the leader of bringing the "Black Phoenix Era" into existance...she was also a follower as well.  
"Lady Xineoh!!!" the sailor senshi all cried.  
She smiled towards the sailor senshi and looked towards Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"If you didn't show my princess about your hushand from this planet," Lady Xineoh said, "she would have grown to become a strong ruler than killing herself."  
"She killed herself because she didn't want to become a ruler!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon replied as she looked towards the sage.  
"You annoy me. Henceforth, you and your court must be punished for letting the Dynesty of the Dragon and the Phoenix to fall!!! SLEEP!!!"  
She unleashed a wave of dark engery towards the sailor senshi.  
"Silent Wall!!!" Saturn yelled as she unleashed a barrier to protect everyone.  
It helped to keep the attack away from them. Eternal Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, and Pluto watched Saturn trying to protect everyone.   
Yet....  
The wave of darkness broke through the barrier and struck everyone down as if they were all being killed.  
Lady Xineoh smiled as she looked at all the fallen sailor senshi she placed asleeped.  
"If you were under my princess' control," Lady Xineoh muttered, "then you wouldn't all fall down like weak sheep. Don't worry, that time will be soon arrive very soon."  
She walked away from the sleeping senshi, searching for what she truely came for.  
  
****  
  
Another figure came behind Kaga. She looked up at everyone.  
"Hey!!" Katrice cried out, "Don't forget about me!"  
She ran and jumped straight at YingGirl, who also caught her. Katrice looked up at YingGirl.  
"You make me worried so much YingGirl-chan," Katrice whined as tears started to form from her eyes, "don't ever do that again!!!!! I really missed you!!!"  
YingGirl caressed Katrice to calm her down.  
"I've never seen anything like it," Kobe said as he looked towards Katrice.  
Katrice turned red.  
"Hai..." Katrice muttered, "I feel so lucky to have an Iron Chef flirting with me. I wish we could have more moments together, but there is more important things at stake!!!"  
  
****  
  
The four senshi were seaching for Chairman Kaga. Who would thought finding someone in an European style castle would be harder than a needle in a haystack?   
Jupiter turned around.  
"Someone is coming!" Jupiter cried.  
Uranus, Neptune, and Mercury turned around to see who it was...  
It was not who they all expected to be...  
"Lady Xineoh!!" Neptune cried as she was shocked to see her.  
She looked at the sailor senshi with unforgivable eyes.   
"You've made my princess killed herself for this planet..." Lady Xineoh muttered as she glared at the sailor senshi with unforgivable eyes, "you are all to be punished. SLEEP FOREVER!!!"  
She hurled another one of her waves of darkness at the sailor senshi. Before either senshi could do anything to stop her, all of them fell to the ground and feel into a deep slumber.   
Lady Xineoh continued on her path.  
"I'm getting closer to the princess..." Lady Xineoh whispered, "soon princess, you'll become a great ruler."  
  
****  
  
After their praying, Princess Lady Serenity looked towards her mother....  
Only to find out she was put to sleep as well.  
"Momma?" Princess Lady Serenity asked as she tried to wake her mother up, "Not you too, momma!!! Please wake up!!!! You've got to wake up and protect Crystal Tokyo!!!!"  
There was no reply. She was asleep...just like the others. The princess looked up.  
"Please save us Phoenix Princess," she cried, "you're our only hope."  
  
****  
  
"Katrice is right," Kaga said as she looked towards everyone, "there are more important things at stake. Right now, some members of the Sailor Senshi Team should be here. We should be ready to fight off the final battle."  
"The final battle?" YingGirl asked as she looked towards him.  
"He means the final battle that the Phoenix Princess must go though," Sakai commented, "in order to defeat the darkness."  
"You've been though lot of battles like we have," Chen said as he looked at YingGirl, "but your battles are different than ours since these battles you've fought play an important role of maintainning the balance of light and darkness on this planet."  
YingGirl turned a shade of red on her cheeks.  
"It was nothing fighting those battles," YingGirl muttered as she was turning red, "I mean anyone could have done the same thing as well."  
"But no one did, did they?" Kaga asked as he looked towards her.  
"Uh....no."  
"What I find interesting about your fights is that no one is grateful and appericiates you and what you done."  
"Please, don't talk anymore about me. I...don't deserve it." YingGirl looked down. She didn't want to hear the awful truth; the price to pay to protect everyone from great dangers.  
"What a strange guest you have Kaga-san," Morimoto said as he looked towards YingGirl.  
All of a sudden, she appeared in front of the group. She glared at everyone, especially at YingGirl.  
"Lady Xineoh!!!" Katrice cried out.   
"I don't believe it," Lady Xineoh said as she glared coldly at YingGirl, "my princess...aiding herself with the human's side and not mine!!! She should be ruling these worthless humans!!!!"  
"What?"  
Lady Xineoh smiled as she looked at YingGirl. A wicked idea hit her mind. Why should she struggle in vain for her princess? She could make the princess sleep and obey her, just like everyone else!!!  
"My princess," Lady Xineoh cried as she looked at YingGirl with a sinister look, "you will never make me work in vain for you, ever again!!! DIE!!!!!!"  
She unleashed a hurl of black energy towards YingGirl. It was too strong for Katrice to handle...  
But it was perfect enough for Kaga. He quickly moved YingGirl aside and taken the attack that Lady Xineoh intended for her.  
"Kaga-san!!!!" the chefs cried out as they looked at their fallen chairman.   
YingGirl freaked out what out of what just happened. He had risked his life...  
For her. Only her. No one ever did that!!!!!  
Both of them collasped on the ground. YingGirl looked at Kaga.  
"No..." YingGirl whispered, "you promised me you wouldn't die on us until I've found the Phoenix Princess!!! You can't die now!!"  
He raised his head as he looked towards YingGirl, smiling at her once again.  
"I've already have found her," Kaga whispered weakly as he looked at her once more, "t-thank you YingGirl for your help. Now I can truely rest in pest." He closed his eyes for the final time.  
Lady Xineoh sighed.  
"I knew Kaga Takashi was an old fart," Lady Xineoh muttered, "humans are so stupid. You must suffer as well for joining with these worthless creatures!!"  
YingGirl placed Kaga on the ground. She then stood up and looked towards Lady Xineoh.  
"Lady Xineoh-sama!!!!" YingGirl yelled, "I have a proposition to make to you!!"  
"A proposition?" Lady Xineoh asked as she looked towards YingGirl, "Pray, do tell...you worthless Phoenix Princess."  
"I want to battle you. If I win, I want you to leave everyone alone on this planet and bring them back to normal."  
"And what if I win?"  
"Then...I'll pledge my alligence to you and let you rule this planet."  
"What?!!!" Katrice cried out, "You can't do that Yingy!!! She'll utterly defeat you!! The Phoenix should never be used for evil!!!"  
Lady Xineoh smiled. For once, the princess was thinking on her terms.  
"Very well Princess," Lady Xineoh replied, "let the battle begin!!!"  
She unleashed a teleportation spell. Then both YingGirl and Lady Xineoh were gone.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl looked around. The winds howled as she held onto herself. The sky was covered in darkness. Snow covered the ground. Where was she anyways? She was freezing...yet she did not care. She then looked around for any signs of Lady Xineoh.  
Lady Xineoh was right in front of her...yet she looked different. She was almost as tall as redwood tree. She had also grown dark and leathery wings and her skin color was a light violet.  
She smiled as she looked down at YingGirl.  
"You're suprised at my new look," Lady Xineoh said, "the reason is I've already placed everyone to sleep and all of them are giving me their endless supply of energy!! I do hope you loose so you may share this supply of energy wasted on humans."  
"You'll never get away with this!!!" YingGirl replied as she got into a fighting position, "I'll defeat you!!!!!"  
Lady Xineoh chuckled and unleashed an attack. She trapped YingGirl instantly in a prison of ice.  
"Rest in pe..." Lady Xineoh stated.  
The ice prison started to form a platform. Someone stood in the center of the platform. It looked like YingGirl...but it wasn't.  
She was wearing a royal red dress and matching gloves to it. She also wore the royal crest on a choker that she wore around her neck. Her hands gripped on a staff. The top part had a statue of the Phoenix, the great and powerful firebird. The Phoenix statue was holding the Ruby Phoenix Crystal.  
Lady Xineoh freaked out as she looked who was the ice platform.   
"Princess!!!!" Lady Xineoh cried out.  
"Ruby Phoenix Crystal Power...." the princess whispered.  
The crystal unleashed a great ray of light at Lady Xineoh. She fought back by unleashing endless amounts of darkness at the princess.  
"You'll die here Princess!!!" Lady Xineoh hissed, "This is your punishment for aiding the people on this planet!!!"  
"I'll never surrender!!" the princess yelled as she held onto her staff, "I'll never let you win! I'll never give up!!!!"  
After saying those words, a creature emerged from behind her. It squalled a thrillious echo of voices as it revealed its' wings. The creature flew straight towards Lady Xineoh like a comet flying towards the sky.  
"NO!!!!" Lady Xineoh roared, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU!!! NOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Just by one touch, the creature destroyed Lady Xineoh and flew away into the nightly skies to awaken the fallen people.  
The princess looked up, knowing the creature that saved her was her very own faithful pet.   
"Hitori..." the princess said, "I'll always come back for you."  
She then collasped onto the ground, knowing her job is done. 


	10. 10

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 10-Revelations  
  
Alessa Alexandra, the sister of Vanessa Alexandra and is better known as YangGirl, looked out of her window.  
What she was was something she wouldn't expect to see.  
The legendary firebird was covering the skies with its' firetip feathers. The creature passed by as it was the sun to awaken everyone.  
Alessa then smiled. A tear ran down her eye.  
"You did it Lil Princess," Alessa cried, "you finally mastered your powers."  
  
*****  
  
Elsewhere on the countryside in New Zealand, Matt and Cother were awaken and saw the magestic firebird passed by them. They held on each other and watched the skies, even though there was nothing there to look at!  
"Is that....?" Matt asked as he looked up.   
"You betcha it is mate," Cother replied, "the Phoenix."  
"I can't believe I've just saw the Phoenix! This is probably once in a lifetime chance! I've should have taken a picture for proof!!"  
"Matt. I don't think the inlanders here will need any proof about the Phoenix existance. They all know it's real."  
"Yeah. Thanks Vanessa, for making it into a reality."  
  
****  
  
Katrice looked down.  
"I don't think she made it," Sakai said.  
"You can't be sure Sakai-san!!!" Kobe cried as he looked towards everyone, "She can defeat that woman just like she defeated that monster!!"  
Katrice tried to hold her tears. She knows that Vanessa always leaves her behind.  
But....  
Could Sakai be right? Could this be her final battle? Was this the end for someone who strived for everything just to be loved?  
"I hope it's not," a famillar voice said.  
The chefs turned around and they were all shocked. Their Chairman have recovered from the incident.  
"Kaga-san!!!!" Chen askeed as he look "But how?!!"  
"Perhaps this is a thank you from the princess," Kaga replied as he looked towards everyone, "for letting me take care of her pet for so many years. Now come along, the others are waiting."   
  
****  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon woke up and looked around. She wasn't the only one that just had woken up. The rest of the sailor senshi team, Motoki, and Tuxedo Kaman had woke up too.   
"Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo Kaman muttered as he sat up.   
"Tuxedo Kaman-san!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried happily, "You woke up!!!"  
"Princess!!!" the other sailor senshi cried out as they sat up.  
"Everyone," Eternal Sailor Moon said as she smiled, "you're all all right."  
"Could the Phoenix Princess done this?" Motoki asked as he stood up, "Could the Phoenix Princess also save my uncle as well?"  
Five strangers appeared right in front of everyone. Four of them were dressed up in chefs costumes while the fifth person was embroded by finest sequence jacket. Motoki knew who this was.   
"Uncle Kaga-san!!!!!" Motoki cried out as he ran to hug his uncle, "You're all right!!!! You've recovered!!! I've thought you'll die on us!!!"  
"I have our friend the Phoenix Princess to thank for that," Kaga replied and hugged Motoki back, "by the way, where is she? She should be here with the rest of the sailor senshi."  
The chefs and Katrice looked away from their rejuvinated chairman. Kaga noticed there must be something wrong; his chefs never look down when neither of them are shamed by their actions.  
Morimoto was the one willing to break the news. He looked back at Kaga as he tried to hide his emotions.  
"She went to battle Lady Xineoh and has not returned," Morimoto said seriously, "there could be a chance she did not make it."  
"What?" Kaga asked as he looked towards Morimoto, "You can't be serious, can you?"  
"He is," Katrice replied as she used her paw to wipe a tear away, "she's may be gone. She had sacrifice herself to save us but...."  
Katrice couldn't take it anyone. She looked towards everyone as her tears ran down her face.  
"She did it alone!!!" Katrice cried out, "She always does everything alone! I thought my master will end her life differently, but not like this!!!!"  
Katrice lowered her head while she tried not to choke on her own tears.  
"Who am I kidding?" Katrice muttered to herself, "Master was always hated by everyone, so no one will care if she does something like this."  
"That's not true Katrice," Kaga replied as he looked down at Katrice, "I've always loved your master since the beginning. In fact, I was the one who selected her for this job."  
Katrice's eyes widen. She felt a jolt of remeberance passing through her head.   
  
****  
  
A few years ago, there was a garage sale on a local street. There were five people attending the sale, especially him. He was wearing a grey over coat and watched the area.  
Until she came.  
He knew she was coming this way.   
He then started to drop a locket on the ground as the girl entered the garage sale. He began to leave in hopes to see this girl again.  
She never saw him, but did see the locket he dropped. The locket was engraved with a Yin/Yang symbol in the center of it. It then started to release a glowing light.   
And the rest is all history.   
  
****  
  
"It was you?!!!" Katrice cried out as she was shocked about this revelation.  
Kaga smiled towards Katrice.   
"You had the Ruby Phoenix Crystal all along?!!!!" Motoki asked as he looked towards his uncle, "But why didn't you keep it for yourself? Why did you give it to that girl?"  
"It just wouldn't be right," Kaga replied, "I've already have acheived what I desire without the crystal itself. I then gave away it away to someone who was worthly to the crystal to hold...but not being the caretaker of the Phoenix."  
"So that's why the Phoenix is not with the Phoenix Princess," Mars said as she looked towards Kaga, "you were afraid she may use her powers for her own ways."   
"That is correct, but...I'll never thought she'll do such a thing. Does she really hate her life so much?"  
"She does...." Katrice replied as she lowered her head.  
Eternal Sailor Moon clasped her hands together as in prayer. Everyone turned around and looked towards her. Why out of all thing was their leader praying and for what?  
Her silver crystal appearred from out of her locket and started to release its' power.  
And Eternal Sailor Moon disappeared right in front of everyone's eyes.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl was lying on the icey cold ground. Blood ran down from her lips as the winds started howling in rage. Her body was frozen.  
But....  
She didn't care.  
She knew she was going to die. That was the price for protecting everyone on this planet.   
Everyone that hated her.   
Well, they've got their wish. In an hour or so, her body will be completely frozen. She was going to die hopeless in the icecap wastelands...and she deserve it.  
She tried to recall that kiss. Why did she ever get that kiss in the first place?   
It has to be an illusion....a joke.   
She then saw a white light heading towards her. Was it death? She couldn't move a single muscle as she saw the light coming closer and closer. It had to be death. She made no sudden moves as she embraced herself to it.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl found herself floating in an endless space. Was this what happens to people who are dead? She then realized she can move her arms again. She turned around in this bizzare area.  
"Where am I?" YingGirl asked, "Am I....dead?"  
Her locket began glowing. She looked down at it. What did it all mean?  
"You are in the light of the Silver Crystal," a voice said as it echoed thoughout the area.  
She turned around to see where it came from. The Phoenix was right beside a young woman. She wore a long elegant white dress and a crown on her head. There was a crescent moon at the center of here forehead. She looked towards YingGirl with a smile.  
"Neo Queen Serenity!!" YingGirl cried out as she quickly kneeled towards her.  
The Queen walked towards YingGirl.  
"This is the first time I ever get to meet someone like you Phoenix Princess," the Queen said.  
"Well," YingGirl replied as she looked towards the queen, "I feel honered just to meet you.  
"Are you really that lonely, Princess?"  
"Yes."  
The Queen smiled at YingGirl.  
"Even though we are different," the Queen replied, "we fight for the same cause; to protect others from harm. We can get lonely sometimes when there isn't others out there who share our unintentional destinies. So, let's be friends and neither of us will be lonely again. What do you say about that, princess?"  
"I want that," YingGirl said as she looked towards the queen, "I want to be friends. I don't want to be alone any longer."  
The Queen then hugged YingGirl. The Phoenix embraced both the Queen and YingGirl with its' wings wrapped around the two.  
The harmony that Earth has waited for; the harmony between the Sun and the Moon....has become a reality.  
  
****  
  
It was a beautiful day in Crystal Tokyo. Princess Small Lady Serenity had married Elios from Elysion in a harmonious wedding, which was fit for two kingdoms to celebrate. Strings of confetti showered the married couple as both of them begin their lives together.  
And together in the celebration.  
The Queen's sailor princesses watched the two with their husbands...except for one.  
She was watching the wedding closely and everyone else. The queen turned around and looked towards this princess. She walked towards her.  
"Phoenix Princess," the Queen asked, "is something bothering you?"  
"Well the fact that I'm not from either your court and your hushand's court, "the princess replied in confusion, "it's very strange that I serve under you, even though I'm a complete stranger."  
"Don't worry. You'll soon get used to it. You are always welcomed in Crystal Tokyo."  
Then a group of sailor soldiers headed towards the princess. These sailor soldiers looked like the Queen's soldiers, except their uniforms were silver and some of these soldiers were even cyborgs.  
These were the Neo Sailor Senshi Team.  
"Princess," on of the sailors cried out, "we were worried about you."  
"Please don't leave us princess," another said, "it's no fun when you're not around."  
The princess smiled back at them.  
"I'll never leave all of you," the princess replied, "I'm thankful I have all of you with me. Now come along, let's join the others in the celebration."  
The senshi agreed and followed their princess into the celebration. The Queen smiled back at the Princess as she looked at her.  
"Thank you Phoenix Princess," the Queen whisped, "thank you for saving our world."   
  
****  
  
After a safe return, Sailor Moon was greeted by the other sailor senshi. She was holding onto the fallen YingGirl, who had detransformed herself back into Vanessa Alexandra. Katrice wept in joy to see her master once more.  
Both of them were all right...except Vanessa was more tired since she used up all of her energy. Kaga then summoned some servants to take the fallen princess to rest once more.  
Pluto then knew it was time for the sailor senshi to take their leave back to their homes. Jupiter and Venus whined since they want to stay longer and get to know Kobe at a more personal level. Finally they gave up when the rest started to complain about Venus' and Jupiter's antices. The senshi and Tuxedo Kaman used Sailor Teleport to head back to their homes before anyone else notices about their disappearance.  
A few days had passed within the castle. Vanessa knew she had to leave as well. Even though she was at a paradise....this was not her real home. She had to tell them about this. She doesn't belong in a place that she is being pampered by an eccentric gourmand almost everyday.   
"Can't you stay just a little longer?" Sakai asked, "You can become a great chef at the Gourment Academy."  
"Or an excellent taster of our dishes," Chen added.   
"I'm sorry," Vanessa said as she bowed down, "I cannot stay. I wish I can stay here longer but I have to go. This isn't my real home, even though I wish it was."  
"Then stay," Motoki replied as he looked towards Vanessa, "why must you head back to a place where you have no one to go to?"  
"Come on Van-chan," Katrice grinned, "the food's great and so is the hospitality! Hell, you've hit the jackpot!"  
"Katrice!!!!" Vanessa cried out.  
Morimoto looked at the others chefs, then back at Vanessa.  
"Even though I don't like you," Morimoto said with a smile across his face, "I think I'll miss you just like everyone else will. I don't think we'll ever be the same."  
"Then if you do leave..." Kobe stated, "you must come back! Please promise you'll visit us someday!!"   
"I can't promise that...." Vanessa muttered as she lowered her head, "I can not come back here."  
"But..."  
"I'm so sorry everyone. I do not belong here. I must go. Please tell Mr. Kaga-san to take care of the Phoenix for me."  
Vanessa then started to leave. Motoki tried to follow her.  
"Vanessa, please!!" Motoki cried out, "My uncle will be worried sick if you leave like this!!!"  
  
****   
  
Vanessa started to run. She tried to hold on her tears as she headed towards the front entrance to escape. She knew the others were following her so they could try to change her mind. She must leave this place. It was the right thing to do...  
Was it?  
She then ran into someone accidently. She looked up and turned red.  
"You...." Vanessa whispered.  
"Phoenix Princess," Kaga asked as he looked down at her, "no, I mean Vanessa...why do you wish not to stay here? Have anyone here want you to leave?"  
"N-no Mr. Kaga Takashi-san," Vanessa replied as she looked up at him, "no one did such a thing. It's me sir. I feel like I'm more of a trouble than a guest. I don't wish anyone to get hurt sir, so please let me leave."  
"You're not any sort of trouble and we didn't get hurt because of you. In fact, it was you who saved everyone and myself as well. I shall be forever in your debt for your aide."  
"But....I can't stay here. It's not right."  
He then hugged her once again, only to let her go once more. He looked back at her once more.  
"I cannot change your mind," Kaga said as he looked back at her, "but please remember this; you'll always have a home here at Gourment Acadamy as well as my heart."  
Vanessa's face turned red. Did he said what he really said?!!! Her body seemed like it was trembling.  
No! He couldn't mean it. He could never mean that....  
No one can.   
"T-thank you s-sir," Vanessa muttered, "please, take care of my Phoenix for me and Katrice-chan."  
He understood clearly what she means....  
And he gradually watched her exit the castle quickly than she entered it. Katrice, Motoki, and the chefs tried to follow her....  
But she was already gone.  
Motoki turned around and looked towards his uncle bitterely. He didn't like the decison that his uncle had just made.  
"Uncle!" Motoki asked, "Why did you let her leave?!!! She's the Phoenix Princess you've longed for!!! You love her!!"  
Kaga sighed and then turned around to face his nephew.  
"Mo-kun," Kaga replied, "I couldn't let her live here and let her be miserable. Perhaps when she matures more, she may return back."  
"I see..." Motoki said as he lowered his head.  
"Vanessa..." Katrice whisped as she look down, "why?"  
  
****  
  
Once again Vanessa was strolling down the hallways. This time it was different; she had no furry cabbit creature nestling itself on her shoulders. Everyone, whom she saved from being slaves to Lady Xineoh, haven't give her any respect that she truely deserves. In fact, she's being avoided by everyone!   
What was the lesson that she had learned from all of this?  
She will always be alone no matter what happens. She had lived being along thoughout her life...  
But....  
She lowered her head and cluthed her books. She thought Mr. Kaga-san had to be deluisional to say something like that. It was the only way! And it is for the better of life...his life, that is.  
She wondered what would happened if she did stay? Would she finally find true love? Will people finally accept her and apperiaciate her?  
Sighing, she continued to walk down the hallway. She had another class to attend to. 


	11. 11

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 11-A Brief Pause  
  
Told by the Authour.  
  
Greetings all and welcome to the final act of "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles"...  
  
Or is it?  
  
Now that our tragic hero, YingGirl-Senshi For Hire, who had sacrifice her life in a noble way to save vast amounts of lives by the vile villianess, Lady Xineoh and her evil henchwomen, perhaps our hero will get the respect she truely deserves....  
  
She does not.  
  
What interesting she saves the lives of everyone and NO ONE STILL EVER GIVES HER ANY THANKS AT ALL!!!  
  
.....  
  
This is a cruel way to end the fate of my dear Virgin Key. Perhaps she brought this on herself and perhaps she didn't.  
  
Why must she be forced to live alone when her friends, her guardian, and even the Queen live with others?  
  
The reason is...she can not cope with others. She has been raised to live alone, work alone, and be alone. So technically, she has no use for other people.  
  
Oh, such a vibrant life my Virgin Key plays! Forcing to live on the outside and never be let in. It's one tragedy that lives one as a Shakesphere play!  
  
Perhaps the Chairman could change her mind other wise. Have you ever heard of the famous quotation "the best way to get to a person's heart is through their stomach"?  
  
Don't worry, we will find our YingGirl with someone.  
  
Maybe not now, and maybe not tomorrow. But I swear, she will be with someone if it's the last thing I do!!  
  
-The Clow Hatter  
  
  
January 24, 2002  
12:40 PM EST 


	12. 12

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 12-Fallen Angel  
  
The phoenix was nestling itself within a pile of dried wood branches to rest. It lowered its' head and began singing its' solo song. Its' voice echoed thoughout the rock aquarium as a choir of angels singing to the heavens.  
Motoki looked back at his uncle with such concern.  
"Uncle," Motoki asked, "did Vanessa, I mean the Phoenix Princess, express her feelings towards you?"  
His uncle lowered his head. He then looked towards the phoenix.  
"I doubt she even will," he replied solomly, "but I am thankful for her letting me keep this wonderful creature of hers."  
The green cabbit-like creature kept her eyes on the Phoenix. She knew something was about to happen...but what?  
  
****  
  
Vanessa lowered she head. She was sitting all by herself at the table. She was alone again...  
And she hated it.  
Was there a reason she was forced to never be loved by anyone...and still have to protect everyone?  
She hated her parents, that if she ever had any.   
Why did everyone hated her so much? Why?  
Soom students passed by her. She didn't not  
"Oh look," one of the cried out, "there's that hopeless loser-case again. Does she ever have a life?"  
"I doubt she even have friends," another replied, "she's probably some old hag underneath those retched clothing she wears."  
"If she's a old hag, what is she doing in college? She should be on the streets just like the rest of them!!!"  
The two girls chuckled to themselves. Vanessa had lowered her head towards the table.  
Then two other other students came and confronted these two girls. One of them was a tall girl while the other was a slim short boy.  
"Don't you first year students have something better to do?" she asked as she looked at the two girls.  
The two girls started to leave, turning their backs on the girl and the boy. Vanessa looked up and knew who these two were.  
"Diane," Vanessa sighed, "Nathan, you shouldn't be fighting my battles."  
"It's not my fault you've got low self esteem," Nathan replied as he looked at her.  
"Is something wrong?" Diane asked, "You look like you're missing someone."  
"Uh no!!!" Vanessa cried out as she turned red.  
But she was missing someone....  
Nathan then looked around.  
"Where's that green cabbit plushie you used to have on your shoulders?" Nathan asked.  
"I've left it at home," Vanessa replied. She couldn't say the real reason that she doesn't have the "green cabbit plushie" is that is staying with Chairman Kaga!!! Everyone will think she is odd.  
And perhaps everyone does.  
"Come on Vanessa," Diane said, "we're watching some anime. It's best that you come to join us."  
"All right," Vanessa muttered.  
Diane, Nathan, and Vanessa headed towards their club. This could be the only highlight of the day.  
  
****  
  
Someone was watching the trio of students, especially Vanessa. He looked coldly at Vanessa.  
"So that's the Phoenix Princess that killed my Lady," he muttered to himself, "Princess...I shall have your heart on the edge of my sword for my vengence."  
He began to follow the students. If they were willing to him, perhaps he'll let them live.  
  
****  
  
Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were all together into one of their meetings at the Hiwaka Temple.  
"I can't believe such a girl like Vanessa can defeat that witch," Makoto said as she looked up at the ceiling.  
"I can't believe she gets to stay with a wealthy gourmand!!" Minako whined.  
"Perhaps this is a good thing," Ami replied as she looked towards Minako, "The Phoenix Princess had been in a lot of tough times."  
"I hope we'll see her again," Usagi said as she looked at everyone, "no one should ever be alone like that."  
Rei then looked at everyone. She had place a textbook on the desk.  
"We may again," Rei said.  
"What?" everyone replied as they looked at her.  
"When I first had a vision of the Phoenix Princess, she was fighting a heartless male angel in the skies...not a winged demoness in the North Pole."  
A male? But Lady Xineoh wasn't a male. She was a sage who worked for the Phoenix Princess. Who was the next evil she had to faced?  
"But that would mean..." Ami cried out.  
"Yes," Rei replied, "there is another battle to be fought once more for the safety of the Earth and the Phoenix Princess may sacrifice herself once more."  
"WHAT?!!!!!" everyone else cried out. 


	13. 13

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 13-Lord Rammael  
  
In the time the famous Dynasty of the Phoenix and Dragon rode into the heavens' skies and where servants attend to their duties of their great leaders, Lady Xineoh was about to tutor the young Phoenix Princess.  
There he was, appearing right in front of Lady Xineoh. His presence almost scared her than pleased her.  
"Lord Rammael!" Lady Xineoh cried out.  
"Oh the beautiful Sage of our Dynasty," Lord Rammael said as he taken her hand and placed a kiss onto it, "why must you attend to such a young princess?"  
"She is all alone and the Queen has order me to."  
"Then leave her alone. There has bound to be someone for her than there is for you."  
Lady Xineoh turned away. He face was turning red. Even though she was married to the strongest warlock from the dragon's side of the kingdom....  
She still has her duties to attend.  
"Please," Lady Xineoh muttered, "I must go now....my princess awaits for me."  
Rammael watched as he saw his darling wife head towards the princess. Somehow, he felt like he was being replaced by the young princess.  
Who would have thought he may be right?  
  
****  
  
Vanessa then stopped walking towards the club with Nathan and Diane. She noticed her locket was glowing. Nathan looked at her.  
"Vanessa," Nathan asked as he looked towards her, "is anything wrong?"  
Vanessa looked around. How could her locket be glowing in the middle of the campus?! If she transformed now, everone will know who she is.  
Nathan's answer was replied by screams. He quickly ran to see what it was and so did Diane. Vanessa also followed the two from behind. She felt a darkness, even greater than the previous dark powers she seen and felt.  
The three of them then stopped in front of where ther screaming were coming from. Bats, thousands of them, were attacking everyone in the mall.  
"What the?!!" Diane cried out as she watched, "Bats don't even attack people and where the hell did they come from in the first place?!"  
Vanessa's broach started glowing. There was an evil presence doing this to such innocent creatures...  
But what? Or who was it?  
Then another group of bats headed towards Nathan, Diane, and Vanessa. Vanessa had no other choice. She pulled off her locket.  
"PHOENIX CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Vanessa cried out, "MAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
The light from her locket emerged and quickly blinded the bats. Vanessa appeared right in front of Nathan and Diane as the legendary soldier of love and justice; YingGirl-Senshi For Hire!!!  
"FIRE ILLUSION!!!!" YingGirl cried out as she unleashed a wave of flames towards the bats, turning them into instant dust. The people who were attack by them had collasped onto the ground.  
Diane looked at the girl who had the same features as Vanessa.  
"Vanessa...?" Diane asked, "Is that you?"  
"How did you became a hero?" Nathan replied.  
"It's a long story," YingGirl said as she look around, "but this battle isn't even over."  
"Huh?"  
There was a soft laughter in the air. YingGirl turned around. He appeared right in front of them. He looked towards them with his icey blue eyes as he wore some sort of soldier's uniform.  
"Such power you have Phoenix Princess," he said as he walked towards them, "such a pity you power is inferior to mine."  
"Who is that Vanessa?" Nathan asked as he looked towards YingGirl.  
"Nathan...." YingGirl muttered, "Diane, get out of here now! Your lives will be in danger if you stay!!!"  
"But..."  
"Get out now!!!!! Hurry!!!"  
Natrhan and Diane understood what she meant. Both of them quickly left.  
The soldier chuckled slightly as he looked towards YingGirl.  
"You're so noble Phoenix Princess," he muttered, "too bad I can't say the say the same for what you did you Lady Xineoh."  
"How do you know Lady Xineoh?" YingGirl asked as she looked towards him.  
"She is my beloved wife!!!! And you must pay for your crime!!!!"  
YingGirl began somewhat paralized into what he said. Is this why Lady Xineoh hated her to fall in love? He then unleashed a sword from his sheath and dashed towards YingGirl. He raised his sword as it was about to slash right at her...  
And all she could do was watch. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge it. 


	14. 14

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 14-Tuxedo Kaga?  
  
YingGirl began somewhat paralized into what he said. Is this why Lady Xineoh hated her to fall in love? He then unleashed a sword from his sheath and dashed towards YingGirl. He raised his sword as it was about to slash right at her...  
And all she could do was watch. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge it.  
But the sword never even hit her. The soldier backed away as he noticed a single red rose had parted between the two in order to distract the soldier from his target.  
A red rose? In the middle of nowhere?  
"That rose..." he muttered, "could it be...the Earth Prince?"  
A figure appeared right in fron of the two. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and there was a mask around his face.  
But....  
It wasn't who the soldier thought it was. The gentleman gave a familiar smile at YingGirl.  
Before the soldier could react, a cry was heard and a magestic firebird appeared from behind the gentleman in the tuxedo. The firebird flew towards the soldier, engulfing him in flames.  
"WE WILL MEET AGAIN, PRINCESS!!!" the soldier howled in pain, "THIS IS NOT THE LAST TIME YOU'VE SEEN LORD RAMMAEL!!!"  
He quickly disappeared within the flames. If he stood there longer, he would probably be burnt to a crisp.  
"Lord Rammael?" YingGirl asked she got up, "so that's who the enemy is now? What a small world we live in."  
The magestic firebird then nestled down as the gentleman in the black tuxedo approached YingGirl.  
"Are you all right?" he asked as he looked towards her.  
"I'm fine," YingGirl muttered, "you better get out of here with the Phoenix before the others wake up."  
"All right. We'll leave, only if you promise me one thing."  
"And that this?"  
He looked towards her.  
"Please return to the castle," he replied, "the others are worried sick about you."  
"But...." YingGirl stuttered, "I-I...c-can't. I can't go back there!!"  
"Why?"  
YingGirl noticed the students awakening from their attack from the bats. Soon Diane and Nathan may come back. She turned back to the gentleman and the magestic firebird.  
"Please," YingGirl cried, "you have to leave."  
Sighing, he then left by using the firebird as a mode of transportation. YingGirl quickly destransformed back to Vanessa as she noticed the phoeniox and the gentleman beside it were gone.  
The students looked around and began to question what has happened.  
Vanessa just lowered her head once more.  
"Kaga-sama..." Vanessa whispered, "I'm so sorry. You'll understand when I'm strong enough..."  
She then picked up her books and walked towards the club...as if nothing just happen.   
  
****  
  
The sailor senshi of the sky and the sea were watching the sun set for the day. There was something in their mind that stroke both of them clearly.  
The battle was not over.  
This was the real battle. There was no chance for any mishaps whatsoever. All of what the sailor senshi stood for will be for in this battle.  
And yet....neither sailor senshi ius fighting it.  
"It's such a shame that the Phoenix Princess must sacrifice herself once more," Michiru said as she looked up at the skies, "I really did like her."  
"A noble soldier will give up everything to save others," Hakura replied, "I don't understand why others are not even thanking her for this."  
"Perhaps someone should thank her. I think Kaga-san would do such an act to her."  
"Perhaps he should. Only her desteny will reveal the answer."  
Hakura and Michiru looked up in the skies, hoping the desteny that the Phoenix Princess wishes isn't a tragic one.  
  
****   
  
The darkness of the Dark Kingdom conquered the Dynasty. The soldiers ran rampant thoughout the kingdom since the kingdom's leaders have been slained.  
The leader of this Dark Kingdom was the sage, Queen Beryl.   
"Find the Princesses and bring me their crystals!!!" she howled, "Their crystals shall give me perfect victory in conquering the universe!!!"  
The two princesses began to run for cover as hoards of soldiers were chasing them!!!  
"Big sister-chan!" the princess in a red dress cried out, "Why are they after us?!!!"  
"I don't know," the other princess replied, "but I'm sick of running."  
The princess turned around and unleash the power of her Sapphire Dragon Crystal at the soldiers. A deathly blue ice dragon emerged from the ground and unleashed its' wrath upon the soldiers.  
The princess in the red dress looked at the older princess.  
"You're cool big sister-sama!" she cried out, "I want to do that too!!"  
"You'll do it when you're old enough," the other princess said.   
"But I am old enough. I'm 5 years old."   
"And I'm 16 years old. Nyah." She sticked her tounge at her little sister.  
Before the little princess could replied back to the bickering, Queen Beryl appeared in front of them with some more soldiers right behind her.  
"Well," Queen Beryl smirked, "if it isn't the Dragon Princess and the little Phoenix Princess."  
"Beryl-sama!!" both of the princesses cried out.  
"I don't want to hurt innocent ones, so I'll let both of you annoying little brats live as my soldiers if you hand me both of your crystals."  
The Phoenix Princess stepped in front of her older sister and glared at the queen.  
"My mommy shall punish you for messing her kingdom!" the Phoenix princess yelled, "She always tell me never to go with strangers, and you're a stranger!"  
"You annoy me little one," Queen Beryl said, "DIE!"   
  
****  
  
Queen Beryl unleashed a power of darkness at the little princess...  
Which was reflected by another powerful attack by another sage. The sage appeared sided by her husband. She was looking angrily at the red hair queen.  
"How dare you hurt my princess?" Lady Xineoh hissed as she was preparing another attack.  
Lord Rammael turned towards the Phoenix Princess.  
"Even though I hate you," Lord Rammael muttered, "you must leave here with the Phoenix at once!!!"  
"But..." the Phoenix Princess cried.  
"Get out of here little sister!!!" the Dragon Princess yelled at her, "You'll be a nunsance than help!!!"  
The Phoenix Princess turned around and started to run. She was in tears as she ran safely away from those that loved her.  
"No matter," Queen Beryl said as she looked at the remaining three, "I'll get her on my side sooner or later. You shall pay the price for going against me!!!"  
Queen Beryl attacked Lady Xineoh, Lord Rammael, and the Dragon Princess. It was amazing how Queen Beryl could withstand all three of her attackers and still fight.  
She also won the battle, turning the Dragon Princess, Lady Xineoh, and Lord Rammael into her new henchmen of darkness.  
  
****  
  
The Phoenix Princess was safe. She was in the garden with her only friend...  
The Phoenix.  
"Hitori," the princess cried, "they yelled at me because I wanted to help them. They really do hate me."  
The princess then took off a necklace that held a satchel. Within that satchel was the legendary Ruby Phoenix Crystal. She placed the necklace on the Phoenix's neck.  
"I don't want you to die as well," the princess whisped as she hugged the phoenix, "so please...go find another owner, someone who is stronger than me. I promise one day I'll return to you."  
The phoenix lowered its' head. It didn't want to go to another owner. It didn't know where to look.  
The Phoenix Princess looked back at her faithful pet.  
"There are people like that on Earth," the princess said as she wiped a tear, "that is where you will find your new master. Please go to him or her and wait for me when I get stronger! You'll see me again Hitori, I promise that!!"  
The Phoenix, excited anout what it heard flew off and headed towards the planet which the princess was talking about.  
The phoenix knew the princess always kept her promise. The princess then walked into the kingdom...  
Where she was instantly killed.  
  
****  
  
Motoki looked at his uncle once again.  
"She didn't admit why she left you, did she?" Motoki asked.  
"I wish I knew why," Kaga said as he looked towards his nephew, "every time I see her, it hurts to leave her presence."   
"You can't be doing this! It's too risky, uncle!! What if someone saw you with the Phoenix?! I'm worried about you!"  
"You should be worrying about the Phoenix Princess. She's the one who deserves it."  
Katrice looked at Motoki and Kaga at a safe distance. She always wondered if she'll ever see those two get along. 


	15. 15

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 15-My Dear Sister  
  
Lord Rammael paced around his quarters within his sky castle. He had to figure a way to defeat the Phoenix Princess.  
"That girl," Lord Rammael muttered, "there must be some way to get rid of her to avenge my wife's death...but what?"  
He then recalled some thoughts back at the old days when the dynasty was still around. He noted that the Phoenix Princess, who was so young at the time always had a big sister watching over her...  
He then smiled.  
"I'll just kidnap her big sister," Lord Rammael chuckled, "then the Princess will do anything to get her sister back...especially killing herself."  
Lord Rammael then summoned a servant to aid him. She bowed towards him.  
"Nightmare Girl," Lord Rammael cried, "bring me the Dragon Princess at once!"  
"Of course my lord," the servant replied.  
She faded into the darkness as Lord Rammael chuckled. He licked his lips, knowing that revenge will finally be his.  
  
****  
  
Alessa Alexandra looked up at the building of Vanier.  
"There is a great darkness happening in this school," Alessa said as she looked up at the building, "I don't think my little sister can handle it."  
Before she could enter, a black fox with a blue jewel within its' forehead approached Alessa from behind.  
"Are you sure about this Dragon Princess?" the fox asked as he looked yo at her.  
Alessa turned around and looked down at the black fox, her guardian.  
"Koko," Alessa replied, "I'm certain. Even though my sister is weaker than me...I don't even want to see her strong and alone."  
"All right," Koko said, "we'll go. Just try not to be so risky about it."  
"Koko, you're no fun!"   
Both of them then entered the school...hoping they were not to late in aiding their sister.  
Non one them noticed, someone was following them as well.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa plopped onto the couch of the anime club. Diane looked at her.  
"So what happened to that guy?" Diane asked as she looked at Vanessa.  
"Yeah," Nathan replied, "what happen to him?"  
Vanessa sweatdropped as she looked at both of them.  
"What are you talking about?" Vanessa nervously asked, "There wasn't any man."  
"Vanessa," Diane replied, "we saw you both transforming into a teenage superhero right in front of us."  
"Err....well...."  
"Come on, tell us what happened to him and how did you become YingGirl?"  
"Guys!" Vanessa turned red.   
Beforte she could reply to them, someone appeared at the door. She knocked onto the door as she was standing in the hall way. Vanessa looked towards the person.  
It was her sister.  
"Long time no see Vanessa-chan," Alessa smiled as she looked back at Vanessa.  
"Alessa," Vanessa said as she looked back at her.  
"Yeah...it's me all right."  
Diane and Nathan looked at the new stranger. She had exact features just like Vanessa, brown hair and brown eyes, yet she was much older than Vanessa. Alessa smiled as she looked towards her sister.  
Alessa just made herself comfortable by placing herself on the couch. Her fox creature followed her into the room and jumped quickly on Alessa's lap.  
"There's no threat here," Koko muttered, "you came to visit your sister for nothing."  
"Koko!!" Alessa cried as she hugged her black fox.  
Vanessa sighed. Why was her sister here at this time? Does she know more about the enemy than she does?  
She noticed that Diane and Nathen were starting a coversation with her older sister, who was seemingly the better of the two. Vanessa then got up and walked away.  
Diane turned her head to look at Vanessa.  
"Where are you going?" Diane asked.  
"I've got class to attend to," Vanessa replied as she left.  
  
****  
  
The latest servant of Rammael was looking down as she sat in the trees. She scented the presence of the Dragon very well. She must be here.   
She then sighed. She wanted to have some fun first.  
Her answer for fun was replied. She saw a young handsome man entering the building as if her was following the Dragon Princess. What for?  
"You'll be mine," Nightmare Girl giggled to herself.  
She then followed him in hopes to satify her ways in pleasure.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa was walking down a hallway. She wanted to get an early start to class...  
Yet it wasn't the real reason she left.  
She didn't want to tell them about her. She didn't want perople to know her...  
She didn't want anyone to love her.  
So...is that why she's alone and miserable?  
She then bumped into someone while walking by. She backed away.  
"I'm sorry," Vanessa cried as she bow down, "I should have watched where I was going."  
"That's all right," he said, "it was all my fault anyways."  
That voice. Vanessa looked up and turned red.  
"Motoki-san!!!" Vanessa cried out, "What are you doing here?!!"  
Motoki smiled a little as he slightly hugged Vanessa.  
"Now I can see why my uncle likes you so much," Motoki said, "you are cute."  
Vanessa turned more red. Motoki just chuckled at her.  
"So Vanessa," Motoki teased slightly, "why have you promised never to return to the castle? Found a boyfriend already?"  
"MOTOKI!!!!" Vanessa whined as she turned red, "You're so cruel!!"  
"You're different from the other girls I've meet. I've never seen a girl with her face so red."  
"If you keep acting this way, I'll never returned to the castle."  
"All right, all right. I'll stop, but what was your real reason you didn't want to stay?"  
Vanessa looked up at the eccentric nephew.  
"Do you want to know why?" Vanessa asked.  
"Of course," Motoki replied as he looked towards her, "please tell."   
"It's because I don't think I'm strong enough."  
"Not strong enough?"  
Vanessa nodded. She smiled slightly as some tears ran down her eyes.  
"Mr. Kaga Takashi-san saved my life a couple a times," Vanessa said as she wiped her tears away, "but I'm supposed to be the hero. I want to be the one to be his protector, not the other way around. So...I can't stay in the castle, knowing that I'll be noting but trouble to him. I want him to wait, just wait for a while. Soon...I shall be strong enough that everyone loves me."  
Vanessa then started crying. Motoki wrapped her arms around the shaken Vanessa and hugged her tightly.  
"My uncle loves you no matter what you do," Motoki whispered in such a way to comfort her, "so please, please come back to Takashi Castle."  
"All right..." Vanessa muttered as she turned a shade of red.  
Their moment together was shattered when Lord Rammael's new servant appeared above them. She was not happy for what she foresaw. She glared at the two.  
"You've stolen my boyfriend!!!" Nightmare Girl hissed, "I shall give you both endless nightmares!!!!!"  
She unleashed an attack at Motoki and Vanessa. They were quickly seperated and the room went completely dark.  
And the nightmare begins.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa was walking around. There was nothing but darkness all over the place. Vanessa was starting to get a bit worried...for Motoki's sake!  
"Motoki-san!!!" Vanessa cried out as she looked around, "Motoki-san!!!"  
Someone else came. There were not Motoki. These men looked at Vanessa, smirking at her.  
"She's so cute," one of them muttered.  
"I wonder if she's kinky in bed," the other playfully smirked.  
"We can only find out if she lets us," the third one replied.  
Vanessa backed away when she realized who her attacks were. All of them were men...perverted men.  
She started to run away but one quickly jumped her. She quickly struggled from her attackers, but she was outnumbered.  
She couldn't end like this! No!! She can't!! Someone...do something!!!!  
  
****  
  
Motoki was standing in front of a furneral ceromony. He wondered where Vanessa had gone.  
That didn't seem to matter now...just who was about to be buried?  
Motoki walked towards the coffin. There was a picture frame on top of it...  
It held the picture of his uncle; the Chairman of Gourment Academy.  
"No..." Motoki cried as tears ran down his eyes, "you promised the Phoenix Princess you won't die!!!!! You promised uncle!!!"  
Two people then grabbed onto Motoki to pull him away from the coffin. Motoki struggle like a child in the grips of these two strangers.  
"UNCLE!!!!!" Motoki yelled out.  
  
****  
  
Nightmare Girl watched from above. She was enjoying the screams that Motoki had provided her. It was music to her ears.  
"Scream," Nightmare Girl muttered, "scream more fo..."  
"DRAGON RAGE!!!" someone yelled out.  
A powerful dragon appeared out of nowhere and unleashed its' wrath upon the servant. She manged to withstand the beast's powerful attack as she looked up.  
A girl appeared. She was wearing the same fuku as YingGirl, yet it was all in black; from head to toe. Her locket was blue and she looked up at Nightmare Girl with a deathly glare.  
She is...YangGirl.  
"So you want to give people nightmares?" YangGirl asked coldly as she approached the servant, "I'll give you perfect nightmares."  
She then drew a demonic looking sword from her back and grinned at Nightmare Girl...  
And began to unleash her undying fury.  
  
****  
  
The area that both Vanessa and Motoki were in had returned back to the campus grounds. Both of them stood up shaking their heads in wonder.  
Koko jumped down from the garbage bins and appeared in front of Vanessa.  
"Your sister is fighting Lord Rammael's servants," Koko said as he looked up at Vanessa, "you must help her."  
"Your sister?" Motoki asked.  
"It's a long story," Vanessa replied as she grabbed her locket, "but right now...PHOENIX CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!"  
Vanessa quickly transformed into YingGirl and headed to help her sister. What she didn't notice is that Motoki followed her as well.   
  
****  
  
YingGirl headed to where YangGirl was fighting Nightmare girl. Both of the girls were well equipped and almost equally matched...  
Except YangGirl was faster and stonger. She easily killed Nightmare Girl. YingGirl looked up at her sister.  
"You're great sister-san!" YingGirl cried out.  
"Ahh," YangGirl chuckled, "don't flatter me so much."  
Motoki looked back at YangGirl. YangGirl smiled at him, then looked at YingGirl.  
"Your boyfriend is kind of cute," YangGirl teased a little.  
"He is not my boyfriend!!" YingGirl whined.  
Both Motoki and YangGirl chuckled slightly. YingGirl lowered her head. Somehow, it wasn't going an easy task to get everything back to normal.  
There was also someone else laughing. Koko also noticed this laughter as well.  
"Lord Rammael," Koko whispered.  
YingGirl, YangGirl, and Motoki looked towards Lord Rammael as he appeared right in front of them.  
"Lord Rammael!!!" YingGirl and YangGirl cried out.  
He looked at YingGirl.  
"You have the Phoenix Crystal," Lord Rammael said, "but you don't have the Phoenix. Where is it, princess?!!"  
YingGirl got into a fighting position as he faced Lord Rammael.  
"I'll never tell you where the Phoenix is!" YingGirl yelled, "Nor will I hand it over to creeps like you!!!"  
"Very well princess..." Lord Rammael replied as he started a spell, "have at you!!!!"  
He unleashed his spell, which both YingGirl and YangGirl dodged...  
Only to hit Motoki instead. Motoki was inside a round sphere. It was almost like a prison.   
"Motoki-san!!!!" YingGirl cried.   
"Damn," Lord Rammael sighed, "I've got the wrong person...but he maybe in good use to me." Lord Rammael started to float, alongside his prisoner.  
"YingGirl!!" Motoki yelled as he banged on the walls of his sphere prison.  
Lord Rammael began to leave with Motoki.  
"Give me back Motoki-san!!!!" YingGirl shouted as tears ran down her eyes.  
"If you want to see this boy alive again," Lord Rammael chuckled, "come to my castle within the clouds with the Phoenix. If you really care for this man, you'll do what I'll say!!!"  
Lord Rammael flew within the sky along with Motoki. YingGirl tried to chase after them...  
Only to fall onto the floor from a failed attempt.  
YingGirl started crying. If she was strong enough....none of this will ever happen.  
"Motoki-san...." YingGirl whimpered as more tears can down her eyes, "MOTOKI-SAN!!!!!!" 


	16. 16

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 16-To Love  
  
Vanessa looked down. Why could she do anything? She let Lord Rammael taken Kaga's only nephew....  
Why could she do something?!!!  
There was no need to be in self pity. She had no other choice.  
Alessa looked at Vanessa.  
"What are you going to do?" Alessa asked.  
"I must answer to Lord Rammael's call," Vanessa replied.  
"You can't do that!!!" Koko cried out, "That what Rammael wants you do do!!! If you go alone...you will surely die!!!"  
Alessa held Vanessa and looked at her seriously. She saw tears running down her younger sister's face.  
"You can't fight him now," Alessa said as she looked at her sister, "he'll destroy you. Let's got to Takashi Castle. It's the only thing we can do now."  
"But Motoki-san..." Vanessa muttered, "Lord Rammael will hurt him if we don't rescue him!!! We have to..."  
Alessa then raised her hand and smacked her sister across her face. She looked at Vanessa with spiteful eyes.  
"You know how pathetic it is to have someone who is incrediable weak as a sister?!!!" Alessa cried out as she glared at Vanessa, "We are going to Takashi Castle or else I'll beat you up myself!!!"  
Vanessa just lowered her head as tears ran down her bruised cheek. Alessa grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the campus with Koko following behind them.  
How can two people with so different point of views on life can still be related to each?  
Blood is thicker than water.  
  
****   
  
Lord Rammael paced around his courtyard. He was keeping eye on his new prisoner, who had sealed into a glass prison.  
Lord Rammael turned around and smirked at Motoki.  
"Don't you like your new home?" Lord Rammael asked.  
"YingGirl will punish you for this!!!" Motoki replied as his eyes were full of tears and rage, "And so will my uncle!!!!"  
"Your uncle? Don't make me laugh, you rich brat!!! He'll probably wouldn't dare coming to rescue you!!!"  
Motoki looked towards Lord Rammael.  
"Don't dare talk back about my uncle," Motoki said, "he and YingGirl will defeat you."  
  
****  
  
Alessa walked down the hallways of the castle. She was amazed of the structure within a castle that was very European...  
And yet, where it stood was not anywhere near Europe or the Western world.  
"Vanessa?" Alessa asked, "You never told me your friend lives in a place like this!!!"  
"You never asked..." Vanessa replied as she followed her sister from behind.  
"You're such a baka! Do you know what you just hit?!! If you fall in love with Motoki-san, you wouldn't care about being alone ever again!!"  
Vanessa turned her head as she looke back at her older sister.  
"It belongs to his uncle," Vanessa muttered.  
"HIS UNCLE?!!!" Alessa and Koko cried out.  
Another familiar face showed itself. She smiled as she paced towards Alessa, Koko, and Vanessa.  
"Vanessa!" Katrice cried out, "You're back!!!"  
"Katrice-chan," Vanessa sighed, "the reason I'm here is for Motoki-san. He's been kidnapped..."  
"WHAT?!!"  
Koko looked towards his counterpart.  
"It's true," Koko said, "he was kidnapped by Lord Rammael."  
"Lord Rammael?!!" Katrice yelled as she looked worried, "I thought Queen Beryl killed him...but this is bad if that red hair witch made him into her generals. Nothing can stop Lord Rammael!!!"  
Tears started to run down Vanessa's eyes. She looked down at Katrice.  
"Nothing?" Vanessa asked, "Then that would mean that Motoki..."  
She had a very dark image of what will happened to Motoki. She saw blood everywhere as Motoki-san scream when Lord Rammael slashed him to pieces. She saw parts of Motoki's body being hanged and buring on the fire.  
She didn't even know Motoki-san very well and he always teased her...  
But...  
She didn't want to see him dying for her mistakes.  
"MOTOKI-SAN!!!" Vanessa yelled out with her watery eyes as she held onto her locket, "I've got to help Motoki-san!!!"  
"But Vanessa!!" Alessa replied, "Lord Rammael will kill you!!"  
"I don't care!!! I will give up everything I have to save Motoki-san...even if it means giving up my own life!!!"  
"And will you do the same thing as you did to Lady Xineoh?" a voice asked.  
Alessa, Vanessa, Koko, and Katrice turned around. Right in front of them was Kaga and his Iron Chefs. Kaga was holding onto a set of arm protection bracelets. The armour was red as gold were the border and the designs on this armour.  
"These were worn by your previous reincantation," Kaga said as he walked towards Vanessa and placed them on her, "she had used them to defeat her greatest enemies and summoned the Phoenix. With these bracelets, your power will be be strong enough to take any obstacle that is in your way down."  
Vanessa turned a shade of red as her tears seemed to stop.  
She knew what she had to do. She stood in a position as she held onto her locket.  
"PHOENIX CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Vanessa shouted out, "MAKE UP!!!"  
  
****  
  
The locket unleashed a light which wrapped itself around Vanessa. Her clothings changed into the clothing of her legendary fuku.  
And she was YingGirl once more. Everyone else backed away from YingGirl. She found out why.  
She had a set of wings behind her back!!! YingGirl freaked out as she looked back at Kaga. He was smiling at her.  
"What have you done to me?!!" YingGirl asked as looked towards Kaga.  
"I've only released some of your hidden power," Kaga replied as her stepped away, "it has been released from your plea to help my nephew."  
"I see."  
YingGirl knew what he meant. This wasn't the time to turn back. Motoki counted on her to rescue him. She can't give up on him just because Lord Rammael is stronger than her.  
She will never give up.  
YingGirl spread out her wings and was about to take flight and face off her latest battle....  
"WAIT!!!!!" Kobe cried out.  
YingGirl almost tripped from the ground. She turned around and noticed Kobe approached her. He has taken off his silk scarf necktie and wrapped it around YingGirl's neck.  
"This was always around my neck for all my 23 battles," Kobe said as he straiten the necktie on YingGirl, "I want you to wear it since this is an important battle and we all know you can do it. So when you defeat Lord Rammael and save the Chairman's nephew, I want you to come back with a smile and wear that scarf as your throphy of victory!!!"  
YingGirl blushed a little. She looked at Kobe.  
"Thank you," YingGirl replied as she bowed towards him and then looked towards everyone, "don't worry. You can count on me to defeat Lord Rammael and he tries to do some funny business...I'll punish him!!!"  
YingGirl then dashed towards the exit as she spread out her wings once more and took flight into the skies. Everyone looked at her, hoping for the outcome to become true.  
  
****  
  
Rei looked outside her doorway of the shrine as the others watched her.  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked.  
"The battle is about to begin," Rei replied as she stared up into the sky.  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" Matoko cried as she stood up, "We should help the Phoenix Princess!!!"  
Rei looked back towards the others.  
"This is not our battle," Rei said, "if we interfear...we maybe causing more pain than aid."  
"So all we can do is watch?" Ami asked.  
"Exactly..." Rei lowered her head.  
Everyone else started to looked down. All of them knew what was going to happen to Vanessa.   
She'll end up dead once more. Was that the only fate of the Phoenix Princess? To die while saving others?  
Is there another way?  
  
****  
  
YingGirl had landed in the front entrance of the castle. The castle was dark and dreay. It reminded her about the time she was about to fight Count Dracula.  
It was the first time she had known of the Phoenix Crystal.  
There was no time to explore about this castle or what kept it afloat. She used her new wings and flew once more to seek for Motoki-san and her fight with Lord Rammael.  
She had to save Motoki-san. If she didn't, she could never forgive herself for causing his death.  
  
****  
  
She then flew into a courtyard. She landed in front of Lord Rammael and Motoki, who was trapped in a prison.  
"Motoki!!!" YingGirl cried out.  
"YingGirl!!!" Motoki replied as his fists were banging on the walls of the prison.  
Lord Rammael approached her as he drew out his sword. He was grinning pleasantly.  
"This time," Lord Rammael said, "you won't get away from my blade."  
YingGirl got herself into a fighting position as she looked back at Lord Rammael.  
"I'm not afraid of you," YingGirl replied.  
Lord Rammael then started to grow a set of leathery black wings of his own. His free hand started to unleash the powers of darkness into a black sphere.  
"YOU SHOULD BE!!!" Lord Rammael hissed as he hurled his sphere.  
YingGirl quickly dodged the attack, except one of her wings was easily destroyed from the blast. She looked towards her wing.  
Motoki-san was crying, tears ran down his eyes as he watched the battle.  
"Don't give up YingGirl!!!" Motoki cried out as he tried to break free, "You can't give up now!!!"  
Lord Rammael unleashed another set of blasts at YingGirl. She winced in pain as every blast of dark energy hit her again and again. She tried to overcome theses blasts, but there were so many.  
"Yes..." Lord Rammael chuckled as he continued his attack, "give up!! You know you'll die by coming here all by yourself!!! And so you shall!!!"  
He unleashed another attack that made YingGirl slammed against the wall. Motoki's eyes were widen as he saw the brutal attack.   
"YINGGIRL!!!!!" Motoki screamed. His face flustered red as eyes were watery.  
  
****  
  
It couldn't end like this!!! No!! It can't end like this!!!  
YingGirl then fell foward and collasped onto the ground. She was covered in bruses as she winced in pain.  
She could only hear Lord Rammael's footsteps. She grunted as he picked her up by her neck and grabbed onto it tightly.  
Motoki cotinued to break out of his sealed glass prison.  
"That's enough!!!!!" Motoki cried out. He never wanted to see happen to her.   
Lord Rammael smirked as he gripped tighter onto YingGirl's neck.  
"You've lost Phoenix Princess," Lord Rammael said as he gripped onto her neck, "all you can do now is give up and die, just like you did to Lady Xineoh!!"  
YingGirl looked back at Lord Rammael. She then realized why Lady Xineoh wanted her to rule the planet. It wasn't desteny...  
She wanted to treat YingGirl just like a little princess once more.  
"I'll never give up..." YingGirl whispered softly, "everyone will always be on my side. As long as I don't give up, they are always by my side. So, I'm not going to give up."  
Her broach began to unleashed the power of the Ruby Phoenix Crystal once more. Lord Rammael was enwrapped by the light of the crystal that it easily blinded him.   
  
****  
  
Lord Rammael then reopened his eyes. He noticed he was not in his castle.  
He also noticed Lady Xineoh was standing right in front of him.  
"My lady?!!" Lord Rammael cried out, "But I thought the princess killed you?!!!"  
Lady Xineoh smiled at her husband.  
"She killed off the curse of Beryl that plague me," Lady Xineoh said.  
"Where is this place?" Lord Rammael asked as he looked around.  
"The light of the Ruby Phoenix Crystal. This it's true power. The power of destruction and reserection."  
Lord Rammael looked around as he wrapped his arm around Lady Xineoh. She then snuggled closer to him, smiling.  
There was a figure that looked towards them. It was shown to look like an angel. She looked towards the both of them.  
"Please..." the figure said, "be happy."   
And she was gone. Lord Rammael and Lady Xineoh were to spend the rest of their lives together. Both of them wanted to be together since the begining.   
This was the perfect happy ending both of them ever wanted.  
  
****  
  
Motoki had managed to break free from his prison and ran to hold onto YingGirl. Her body was so cold and her eyes were lifeless. Motoki's tears fell onto her body as he wrapped onto her tighter.  
"YingGirl..." Motoki said as he looked up at her, "don't die. You can die!! My uncle loves you. And...and...so do I."  
He continued to cry and held onto YingGirl. She did not reply to him.  
"I should had told you sooned that I love you," Motoki whispered as he held onto her, "but will you still continue the same road? Is it impossible for someone that protected this planet to be loved? Why must you die?!! Why?!!! Why?"  
There was no answer.  
Motoki then took out his cell phone and called for a helicoptor to pick both of them.  
  
  
  
  
This was truely the end. 


	17. 17

YingGirl Senshi For Hire:  
The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
  
NOTE: All characters from Sailor Moon are copywritten by Naoko Takeushi, Kodashia, Toei Animation, DiC Cooperation, Mixx Zine, and CloverWay. All characters from "Iron Chef" is the property of FujiTV and all opinions expressed herein do not reflect those of FujiTV. I have also taken ideas from Simone Maxwell's fic, "The Mernagerie". You may read at the following URL.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Flats/3767/dreamland/menageri.html  
  
Chapter 17-Another Chance  
  
Motoki lowered his phone. He then held onto YingGirl once more, crying.  
"They'll come," Motoki whispered as he held tighter, "but will they bother to show up? You're body is so cold....are you really dead or do you just want to be left alone forever?"  
One of YingGirl's lifeless eyes poured out a tear. It rolled to the side of her face and fell onto the floor. Motoki looked towards YingGirl, wondering what it could all mean.  
  
****  
  
There was an old memory playing in her head. It always played at these moments.  
Vanessa was running. She was running away from some males who were much older than her. Her body was covered in bruises and she could only see well with one eye.  
Her glasses were broken.  
And yet she continue to run. Not caring where she was going in hopes to escape her attackers.  
"Get her!!!" one of them shouted, "Don't let her get away!!!!"  
They were chasing her. She had no other choice but to run faster. For if she was caught...what else would these guys to to her?  
She quickly made a turn and hid underneath the stairways. She watched all her attackers pass by her without even noticing she was hidden behind the stairway.  
After waiting a few minutes, she then walked out from underneath the stairs. She looked around herself, seeing all the bruises she's gotten from her first beating from the guys.  
She wanted to cry, but then it would cause tredmedous pain to her other eye. Her other eye was a black eye.  
"Why do they hate me?" Vanessa asked to herself, "What did I ever do wrong? Why do I come here in the first place?!!!"  
Her eyes were turing red as she started crying. She continue to cry even though it hurts so much....  
  
****  
  
"Why...?" YingGirl muttered to herself as more tears ran down her eyes, "Why does everyone still hate me?"  
Motoki held onto YingGirl, crying as well.  
"You're alive!!!" Motoki cried out as he hugged her, "YingGirl, please don't ever leave me like that again!!!"  
YingGirl looked up at Motoki, her eyes were in tears once more.  
"Even if I did survive..." YingGirl said as she looked staright at Motoki, "will anyone care? I've been killed and resserected before without any purpose. I still continue to live alone forever. It's just like I'm living in my own Hell."  
Motoki looked back at YingGirl and smiled.  
"Then go and live a new life with me..." Motoki replied, "with me at Takashi Castle."  
YingGirl was confused for once. Why was Motoki offering such an offer? She couldn't stay in that castle!!! She just couldn't!!! It just was not right to stay in a place where people cared for her...  
She was always in places where people hated her!!!!  
She pulled away from Motoki's grip and stood up. She looked back at Motoki.  
"No..." YingGirl whispered to herself, "I can't go there. I could never go back there."  
"Why?" Motoki asked as he stood up too. He then started to approach her.   
YingGirl backed away.  
"Stay away...." YingGirl cried as she got a bit defensive, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"  
Motoki looked at her, he was the one confused now. What did he do wrong to make YingGirl so hysterical?  
"STAY AWAY!!!" YingGirl screamed and she started to run off.   
Motoki didn't seem to understand. He watched YingGirl backing away from him....but why?  
  
****  
  
YingGirl continued to run. She couldn't fly with a broken wing...  
And nor can she return back to Motoki. She couldn't stay there. She was meant to be hated by everyone. Never loved....  
She didn't want to go back there. She can't go back there. She continued to run.  
Too late....  
Someone quickly hugged onto her. YingGirl could only cry in sorrow.  
The others have arrived. YangGirl, Koko, and Katrice saw Kaga holding onto YingGirl; the fallen angel. Motoki also appeared, seeing his own uncle beating him to the prize.  
YingGirl only cried, knowing about her failed attempt to get away; to get away from everything. But was it worth it to loose?  
Kaga comforted the hysterical YingGirl as she kept crying softly. Motoki looked back at his uncle, wondering why YingGirl could trust his uncle...but not him?   
"Van-chan..." Katrice whispered, "what's wrong?"  
YangGirl lowered her head.  
"Baka..." YangGirl muttered. Kaga then looked back at everyone.  
"It's best we leave this place," Kaga said as he held onto YingGirl, "the others are waiting for us."  
YingGirl just tried to cover her tears. She didn't want to admit failure. Alessa and Motoki agreed with him.  
And so...everyone taken the helicoptor once more and left the castle. Neith of them noticed Lady Xineoh and Lord Rammael waving back at them.   
  
****  
  
Alessa started to exit the castle with Koko also following her.   
Katrice was pacing from behind them.  
"Are you sure you want Vanessa to stay here?" Katrice asked.  
Both Koko and Alessa turned around and faced their furry cat rabbit ally.  
"She'll be all right here," Alessa replied with a smile, "even though she may not understand...she's safe here."  
"But..." Katrice muttered, "Kaga and Motoki are..."  
"I know. And I feel almost jealious about her. To have two good looking guys after her....it could make anyone feel jealious."  
"Hey!!!"  
Alessa smiled back at Katrice. She then turned back and started to head towards the exit once more.  
"Good luck Katrice," Koko replied as he began to follow Alessa, "if you dare see Motoki of Kaga dare hurt Vanessa, please contact us imediately. We don't want to see our dear little sister get hurt."  
Katrice watched as both Alessa and Koko finally left. Katrice wondered if she'll ever see them again and praised they won't come in a time where the Phoenix Princess was at her weakest hour.   
  
****  
  
Vanessa was lying on the bed. She was recovering from her some bruises she's recieved. She looked up and stare towards the celling. She was also crying...  
Why was she not dead? Why did they left her live? Don't they know they are in great danger? Don't they know she is a nuisance?  
It was best if they left her to die....  
But they didn't.  
And she was too tired to agure with them. She didn't want to fight anymore. It started to hurt her head....  
Perhaps, one day...she'll understand why she's still here, why Motoki hugged her, or why she's gotten that kiss.   
One day....  
She pulled onto the covers and tried to get some rest. Somehow, she had to manage to stay here until she recovered.  
Whenever she liked it or not. 


End file.
